


Winter Wonderland

by Teddi_Sue



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: Fluffcember2019 challenge for Hacy. All stories are related, in a way, for the bigger picture! enjoy :)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 155
Kudos: 125





	1. "Hold me?"

Everyone believed the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood family died during a tragic house fire. Since hearing, the family began a new life in Seattle, with new identities, new jobs, and new missions in the magical community. Their old lives in the past as they strive to protect all magical beings from any evil life form.

So, when Macy made eye contact with her old coworker, Jaz, her initial reaction was to cover herself with Harry. She spun around to his front and threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face between his neck and her arm. She could feel Harry hesitate to wrap his arms around her, seeming to be frozen in time.

“Hold me,” she whispered, lips softly grazing his neck and she can feel him quiver against her.

Hesitantly, he slowly lifted his arms, the first around her waist while the other went to her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked, the lump in his throat audible.

She suspired, lifting her head a little, “do you see a woman with a bright yellow top across the street? She should be standing in front of that Starbucks,” described Macy, feeling Harry shift to look in the given direction.

“No.”

Pulling away, their arms rocking awkwardly at their side, “I could have sworn I saw my old coworker standing over there.”

“Well it is a big city, you might see a lot of people who remind you of someone from Hiltowne,” Harry said softly, offering his arm in which Macy accepted.

She released a nervous laugh, “you’re right.”

Keeping her eyes out for the lady she knew was her coworker to keep her mind from over-analyzing Harry’s behavior at her hug. In which she failed miserably. Before she knew it Harry was opening the door for her to enter the command center, the entire walk there her mind kept replaying the hug, kept feeling the way his body felt against hers. Was she silly for still having these feelings Harry, the man who would do anything to keep them safe?


	2. First snow

Harry straightened his back, stretching from his spot in front of the book of elders. He was seated there since before dawn, trying his hardest to crack the elders' code. Looking across the table, he spotted Macy, hand holding her head up as she appeared to be sleep. He knew she was overworking herself, but anytime he tried to talk to her about it, she laughed it off. This time he was going to let her rest, she needed it the most, no matter how uncomfortable her position must have been he was not going to wake her. She looked peaceful, calm, beautiful even resting there, of course, he couldn’t bother her.

An odd surge of motivation shot through him as he watches Macy’s even breathing, it was weirdly satisfying. This was something he could get used to, but not like, in a creepy way.

His head snapped to the door as it slammed shut and was followed by heavy footsteps on the stairs, Melanie.

“Harry! God you two look awful,” the middle sister said, coming into full view.

Macy shook the sleep from the head, leaning back to give her spine a good stretch from bending over all day. She looked from Harry to Mel before going back to the task at hand before she drifted to sleep.

For some reason Harry had to literally tear his eyes away from Macy, his hand blocking the view of her. He gave his full attention to Mel, who was currently speaking, so, maybe half.

“You guys should head up, grab a coffee or something, get some fresh air.”

Harry jumped up, “that sounds like a swell idea.”

Turning his attention back to Macy, who was now looking at him in surprise. Maybe he was a bit too eager with his response, but he needed to get fresh air, yes that is exactly what he needed.

“No, no excuses you’ve been down here too long,” Mel added before Macy was able to get her argument out.

Harry chuckled to himself, seeing Macy pout as she closed the book in front of her while standing. She pulled her sweater closed as she leads the way to the outside world.

Harry squinted, his eyes adjusting to the bright light after holding himself hostage in the command center all day. He could feel a smile growing on its own accord at the excitement radiating from the newly entered room. Any day at safe space was energetic for the young people, but today seemed different, there was something that had them tickled pink.

He shrugged his shoulders at Macy when she looked back with a puzzled look, standing beside her now, he scanned the room to see where the excitement was coming from.  
“What’s going on?” he heard Macy ask a young man that was walking past.

He watched the man face brighten, “it’s the first snow.”

“Oh?” the pair said in unison, facing each other confused still.

Harry could see a small twinkle in her as she turned towards the huge windows that lined the walls. He couldn’t understand why everyone was so eager for snow until he realized they were in Seattle. A place where they rarely see heavy snow, if any. He walked to the bar, ordered his drink and turned to Macy, who was now standing in front of the doors. Instead of bothering her, he went ahead and ordered her regular hot beverage.

“Your drink,” he beamed.

“Thanks, Harry.” A beat, “it’s so beautiful out there.”

He hummed, pulling the styrofoam from his lips. The snow was beginning to cover the sidewalks and cars parked on the streets, it rests upon the benches as if it were a feather cushion, soft and warm; covering the rich, deep trees in perfect white. Snow danced in the light, a choreographed ballet conducted by the gentle wind. As Macy watched her eyes grew that tiny bit wider, as open as her inner child saw the street had become a fresh new page awaiting her playful feet.

The feeling of a warm hand wrapping around his pulled Harry from his study of the woman grabbing that said hand. He could feel the cold air blow straight through his thin sweater as the doors closed behind them, Macy pulling him against the building, away from the traffic headed their way. She stood next to him, head against the building, admiring the fresh flakes as they fell at her feet.

He didn’t understand why she, of all people, was so excited for the first snowfall when she lived in places like New York and Michigan, where snow was anything but uncommon. It was just nice to see her smile again, to see her genuinely happy and not letting the stress of her life get to her. He doesn't know how long he has been waiting to see that smile, but he knew he needed to cherish its appearance. Even though he was almost freezing in the cold weather, he would stay out there as long as she liked to keep that smile there longer.


	3. Blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this came so late guys...yesterday was a bit busy, but here we are lol

_ vzzzt _ .

The soft, muted buzz of Macy’s phone sitting on the carpet, neglected and alone, calling for its owner, pulling the pair from their reading.

Stretching across the floor she pulled the phone to her ear, “hello.”

“Where are you guys?” the voice shouted through the phone.

“At the command center, why? What’s wrong?” Macy asked her concerned sister.

There was silence on the other end as she looked towards Harry with raised eyebrows, him returning the look. She shrugged sitting up in the chair waiting for her sister to answer, everything sounded fine on her end.

“When were you guys planning to come home?”

“Uh, we lost track of time, but we can make our way back now,” answered Macy, packing her things and signaling Harry to do the same.

“I take it you haven’t been listening to the news? There is a blizzard raging outside, like, right now.”

“Blizzard? Blizzard!”

Her eyes widen, placing the phone on the table and heading towards the exit.

“Blizzard?” a confused Harry asked, following Macy up the stairs.

“Apparently, there is one happening right…” she trailed off, her eyes finding a swirling storm of screaming silver just past the windows.

She watched Harry walk towards the double doors, rolling her eyes seeing him struggle to push one open.

“You think the door will open with all the snow covering it?” the sarcasm evident.

Harry grunted, “we could use the portal.” holding the command center door open for Macy to enter.

“We could…” trailed Macy, mischievous smile making its way to her face.

Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

Grabbing the blankets that were in the corner she suggested, “or we could stay here, you never know if a witch might need help.”

That line didn’t surprise her as much as it would have months ago, seizing the moment a relaxing night away from the world, hopefully. She knew her suggestion who surprise Harry, but the way his mouth fell ajar was not expected.

“Hello, earth to Harry,” quipped Macy.

“That sounds ideal, but you should get home and rest. I know things haven’t been easy and you’re overcompensating by working hard here. Despite everything Macy, you need to remember to take care of yourself,” Harry insisted.

Macy nodded as she watched Harry move diligently around the room, stacking the books in the middle of the table, noticed the way his muscles flex as he tucked in the chair, observed his brows meet as he read some notes he scribbled down earlier. This is what she wanted, a nice, quiet evening alone binging some cheesy Christmas rom coms. It just so happens that Harry was there too.

“Be right back,” she called to him, jogging up the stairs.

As she rummaged around in the supply closet, she came across an old projector. Collecting it, she began to change the gym into a personal theater. After she was down laying the blankets, booting the projector, turning on the lights the visionaries put up for Christmas. She walked back into the space, tugging snacks as she admired her get up, it looked warm, comfortable and she was proud of herself for this nice get-up.

“Harry was right, I do need to relax,” she said pressing play for the movie.

As she settled on her blanket pallet, the soft music coming from the speaker in the corner, she let out a loud sigh.

“Comfortable?” the voice asked, startling her.

“Harry!”

He walked into the room, eyeing the area, “I was waiting, you said you’d be right back.”

It was the way his face glowed from the Christmas lights, he looked adorably handsome standing there. An oversized coat covering his body and thick gloves on his hands, just as adorable as always. He was more beautiful than the winter sun above pristine snow; warmer than spring sunshine on soft new grass, more mesmerizing than the fall leaves. Yet for her, he was an eternal summer, for every day she was with him it was a perfect blue sky. Her attraction to him isn’t because he’s handsome, though he is, it is to his soul, to the wonderful person he is inside.

“Macy!”

“I, uh, forgot. Then I saw all this stuff and just went to it,” she stuttered, now that was embarrassing.

But he just smiled at her, his charming bright smile. For at that moment time stop as she admired it. Despite everything, he persisted to smile and be the one thing that brightened up even the saddest of days.

“What's on?”

He was taking his coat off, making himself comfortable again. She knew he wasn’t going to argue with her about this because, in a way, she was resting.

“Christmas Inheritance,” she answered, hearing him grunt as he sat down.

“Popcorn with mac & cheese?”

“Use to live off this meal while in college,” Macy said, pretending to sound offended.

He tossed his hands up in surrender, “Okay.”

She took the opportunity to explain the movie from the description she read, noticing his face scrunch with each sentence. Her heart jumped in her chest when he turned to look at her, her hands growing sweaty with each passing second.

“Well, let’s see, shall we?” he asked, laying his head on the makeshift pillow she made.

They sat quietly, the only sounds they could hear: the voices from the speaker and howling of the wind. Snow falling, slowly freezing the window. This was a moment Macy wished she could freeze time for eternity, her heart was warm and she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any mistakes, these are rush jobs :)


	4. Power Outage

The egg yolk sun poured through the cracks in the blind and awaited entrance into Harry’s eyes. The sight still in the clutches of the night’s glue, he hesitantly rubbed his dreams away. Thoughts of the visions in sleep come and go in waves, clinging on to the very last memory of the night until he realized it wasn’t a dream at all.

He could feel Macy’s body pressed tightly against his, her light breathing on his chin. Her eyes were closed and her lips curved in a small smile made him not want to move away, but it would be inappropriate to stay. So, he slowly moved from under her, slowly stood pulled himself into a standing position.

“Harry?” he heard her voice call out to him.

Like music to his ears, her eyes were still closed as her hand moved around searching for him. He smiled to himself, she was looking for him in her sleep. Did she really want to sleep next to him, want him to hold her, want to be that close to him?

“Macy,” he whispered, watching her eyes open. “We should go now, in case someone shows up.”

“I don’t think the doors are clear yet, but okay,” she mumbled while getting up.

Then he helped her clean, disconnect the projector and fold the blankets while she collected the trash and tossed it. 

He couldn’t help but watch her, her emotions were not easily hidden on her face, the pain was evident in the creases of her lovely eyebrows and the downward curve of her full lips, but her eyes showed her soul. They were a deep pool of restless gold, an ocean of hopeless grief. And whenever he looked into them he knew, all the beauty of the universe could not even hope to compete with this simple thing: passion. Passion turned her eyes into orbs of the brightest fire, and in them, he read clearly that she would fight to the very last tear for her life. She would not let the world break her, sure she could cry, but she would never let them take her true self from her. She clung to it with passion; the passion that made her beautiful. Her passion sparked the flame in him to see her as more than a charge, to develop these forbidden romantic feelings for her.

There was something else there, in her eyes, when he looked at her. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on just yet. There was a glint whenever she looked at him and he had always wondered what it could be, what it could mean, but he accepted he would never find out.

“Did Mel and Maggie call again?” her voice broke through his thoughts.

He shook his head, no, as he placed the keycard onto the machine next to the door, holding it open for her to enter.

“I could go for some hot tea right now,” she said, shivering.

“Well, let’s get you home then.”

Just before his hand smashed the button, that sat on the table, the lights in the room began to flicker before it went out completely. He could hear Macy gasp from the other side of the room, just as surprised as he was. His palm landed on the sphere submerged in the table, waiting for the portal for the manor to come into view, but nothing happened.

“Harry?” a concerned Macy called out sounding closer.

Then he could see a light, the flashlight from her phone. She mistakenly blinded him with the bright light as she searched for him. 

“That’s not good,” he stated, rather obviously, as she walked closer.

“Yeah, really?” her sarcasm finding its way back.

The light was shaking in her hand, she was visibly shivering from the cold of the basement.

“The portal will simply not work without the power, I’m sorry Macy,” he apologized.

“It’s not your fault Harry, why wouldn’t the elders try to make it work without powers? It's just cold, really cold. Where are the blankets?”

“They are still upstairs from last night, I didn’t know which ones belonged down here.”

She nodded, a tight smile on her face as she found her way into the chair just before the light on her phone went off.

“Great, it's dead now,” Macy sneered at her phone.

He sighed, no way to call her sisters, no lights, no heat and no way out of there. If they leave the command center there is no way they can get back in, so, they were stuck there, together.

“Harry,” she called out, her voice shaky.

“Yes?”

She let out a sigh, “it’s cold, can we…”

He knew what she was asking, knew that it was inevitable, but there was a small part of him that was exhilarated for this part. His heart began to race as he thought about holding Macy, his arms around her, her body pressed against his, the feel of her hair tickling his skin.

Shaking his head trying to remove his thoughts, he cleared his throat not trusting his voice.

“Harry?”

“Sorry,” he paused walking towards her. “Could you…”

“Your coat?”

He was grateful there was barely any light in the room, his face heated quickly in embarrassment, of course, she had wanted his coat and not to share body heat with him. It shouldn’t have made him as sad as it did, he was this old man trapped in a young body, who would want to cuddle that?

“Here you are,” he muttered aside, handing his coat to her.

“Harry?” her voice questioned when he started walking away.

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to be cold?”

“I’ll be fine,” he lied and he knew she knew.

She sighed loudly. “I, uh, actually thought that maybe, you’d want to, you know,” stuttering, he knew she was nervous now, he knew exactly what she was asking.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense before relaxing and moving over. Sliding into the small place she made in the chair, he could feel her move against him, in all likelihood trying to get comfortable. She pulled his jacket over the front of them while his arm rested on her shoulder, her leg slightly sitting on his was not going to make this any easier.

They sat awkwardly still and quiet for what felt like an eternity, until he could feel Macy slowly relax against him, her breathing slowing down by a lot. She was falling asleep. In his arms. In the darkness, their cuddles feel like a touch of heaven, warm, cozy. He willed time to stand still just so he could stay close to her longer, content in her embrace. Her hand clutching his sweater brings a peace he had never known before, a calming of the storms of his heart.

He knows that it is her that gives him hope for the future. Wrapping his hand around her middle, he starts to believe there is nothing out there to fear, that all there is, is sunshine, beautiful trees and kind people- friends to be.

Her head lies on his shoulder, their faces mere inches away, he could see her lips slightly parted from the emergency light in the corner. He would dream of the day where he would be able to kiss them, feel how soft they must be. For now, he would cherish this moment of holding her in his arms, even if it was to keep her from freezing to death.

Her embrace was the only medicine he needed, it was the light in the darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt. day :)

They were finally home, after a whole day of being trapped in Safe Space Seattle, they were finally able to enjoy the familiar environment of their home. The home they both still felt like a guest in, no matter how much love Maggie and Mel showered them with.

When the sisters came to ‘rescue’ them, Macy had to admit she wasn’t ready to go, and seeing Harry was the opposite hurt her inside a little. The way he hugged her sisters, thanked them for coming had her analyzing every interaction in the past few weeks. He was always like this, show interest then disregard her altogether. It sucked to admit, but she didn’t like  the idea of him knowing he was toying with her heart, well, how could he have known?

But when they arrived at the house, he came knocking on her door, bearing a tray with tea. The tea he promised he would give her when they were shivering in the command center, together, holding the other for dear life.

She couldn't help but smile, “thank you, Harry.”

“A promise is a promise.”

She sipped the tea, the scalding liquid making her retreat in pain as she looked towards Harry. His mouth twitched and she was pretty sure he was fighting a smile.

“Something funny?” she questioned, her head tilting to the side as she fought a smile of her own.

“Not at all,” he must have lost the battle with his smile because the curve of his lips forced his eyes to crinkle. “Warm up and get some rest.”

She watched him walk out, well, she watched something as he walked out. Sitting on the edge of her bed she began to think about her time with their whitelighter when they were warming each other from the cold room.

Despite the situation, she loved everything about yesterday and if she wasn’t sane she would want them to get stuck in a cold room more often.

The happiness was infectious. It started as a tingle in her fingers and toes, much like the feeling she has when she’s feeling anxious, but instead of worrisome it’s warm. She can feel it pass through her like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress of my her day to day life to leave her refreshed inside. 

As she reminisced on the events of the other night, she thought back to a quote she once heard. “If equal love cannot be, let the more loving one be me.” She knew she had fallen in love with Harry Greenwood, the innocuous ball of overly nervous energy and layered posh attire. There was no need to deny it anymore and quite frankly she was more than happy to admit that to herself.

In a universe where everything is coded by a destined hand, the only real thing is love- invisible and weightless as it is. That’s why it is love that makes her moral compass function properly and which is the ultimate answer to healing hearts. So, admitting she loved Harry helped her in more ways than she could have imagine. She found another purpose for the future, mended her broken heart and felt...inspired.

As she settled under the covers in her bed, she let her mind concentrate on all things Harry, how her body felt pressed against his, his arms wrapped around her, their breathing matching, his smell. The way his lips would feel against hers and his reaction when she tells him she loves him. That was something she practiced on occasion, or more like every night.

He somehow made the stress of her life leave her refreshed inside. As her eyes begin to close the waves fade into the memory of his gentle touch. The feeling, blissful evocation of time spent with him, how she loved those days they would keep the other company and simply talked, laughed and made brainless jokes. Those are the days she loved, and she still enjoyed every minute.

So, in a way, this was home- their home, because they say ‘home is where the heart is’ and her heart was here. She could ask for nothing more than to be with her sisters and the man she had fallen so deeply in love with.


	6. Snowball Fight

Walking the streets of Seattle was a nice change from the city of Hiltowne, a bigger city meant more people, which lead to new faces every day. The walk from home to Safe Space was something Harry always looked forward to, especially when that walked included no one other than Dr. Macy Vaughn. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed his walk with the other sisters, but with the eldest it was different.

They had great talks as they passed the many faces on the streets, a newfound routine.

Kids would have played with the sunshine if they could have molded it into projectiles, anything they could get their hands on to cause mischief was just fine with them. So the winter snow was the best gift they could ever have. After the first snowstorm, no child could go out without having to declare a snowball fight with another kid. He should have seen it coming, with the obvious signs of kids yelling and balls of snow flying around.

A snowball, right in his face, scattering everywhere including inside his jacket. His already cold face turning a darker shade of red from the impact, hearing the children apologize while running away.

Looking over to the woman he was walking with her hand covering her mouth and eyes crinkled, in an attempt to hold back her laughter.

“Oh Harry,” she managed to get out touching his shoulder.

And soon she couldn’t hold it any longer. Her laughter was the summer rain and the birdsongs too, no matter the weather, the sun brightened. It was as if her sound lifted a veil from everyone's eyes and allowed them to see the world more clearly. It’s funny how laughter can do that, those honest rumblings of the soul.

“Harry, are you okay?” she asked, her eyes watering from her laughing.

She took her glove off, for him, and her soft, warm hand placed on his cheek as her thumb swiped away some excess snow. Her eyes still crinkled as she laughing.

His hands moved on their own accord, landing on top of her hand. She stopped laughing, but her smile was still there as she stared back into his eyes. His thumb stroked the back of her hand and her smile disappeared completely and for a moment they stood there. Her eyes moving between his lips and eyes as she inched towards him. He mimicked her motions, in that moment, time stood still and she was the only thing he could see and the pounding of his heart was the only thing he could hear.

Mere inches away, still not having control of his body as his head moved closer to her. He could smell the English muffins and tea on her that he made from breakfast. Her eyes were closed and lips slightly parted awaiting for their lips to finally meet, he was ready to grant her wish. The feel of his cold nose on her oddly warm cheek made everything real.

“Excuse me,” a voice called from behind Macy.

The pair pulled away faster than they ever move before in their lives, Macy moving to the side of him, arms distant away. 

“I’m sorry, it was my kid who hit you with the snowball. I just wanted him to apologize for it,” the woman said now having Harry’s full attention.

“No, really, it’s okay.” But the mom was persistent, she insisted the young boy apologized for his actions anyway and Harry let him.

They walked back to the Safe Space with little conversation, but she stayed a distance away. Even though it was painful, he was glad to be hit with that snowball because the reward was worth it, to be that close to Macy Vaughn was the best thing in the world, well, if he didn’t ruin things between them again.


	7. Homemade

If there was anything Macy Vaughn knew it was science and baking, two of her passions that played a hand in making Harry see her in a different light. He admired everything about her, from the way the breeze blew her hair to the high pitch her voice would go when she gets excited. To him, she looked like some kind of water sprite, but what made him fall head over for her was the way she dealt with innocents. She puts them at ease, hanging on to her every word and she always knew just what to say.

So, when she talked him through his rough patch after the darklighter, he could no longer deny his feelings, no longer deny that his heart belonged to Macy. 

But then there was the other day, outside on the sidewalk where their lips were finally about to meet. The mood shifted between them after that, there was a distance between them, she couldn’t look him directly in the eye and barely speak a word to him and he was panicked he had ruined things between them.

Then she called out to him, which surprised him immensely, “Harry!”

He was quick to find the source who summoned him, standing behind the island in the kitchen. A huge smile plastered on her face as she placed two plates in front of her.

“Yes?” he asked stepping closer.

Heavy cream spilled on the counter, a dusting of cinnamon on the floor and husks of sweet apples in a mixing bowl- somewhere in that kitchen was an apple pie. The air already tasted like dessert, sweet- cloves, cinnamon, nutmeg, and ginger. The fragrance, like no other, sets his stomach to rumblings; the gurgles aren’t cute background noises, instead, they are more like a teenager with a new drum kit, energetic and commanding his attention.

He is so distracted with the examination he failed to hear Macy, still clad in her apron and a good portion of ingredients, speak again. Before he looks up he knows her face had brightened more, he knows that look, the one between errant and well-pleased.

“I made your favorite,” she spoke again, returning to the counter with the freshly baked pie.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Well, I thought we could all use something sweet, it’s been a long week and we deserve it,”

She placed an ostensibly large piece onto a plate and passed it to him, in which he accepted happily. As she began to cut a piece for herself he was prompted to retrieve the ice cream. He waited until Macy was able to join him at the table before scooping a bit onto his plate then hers.

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as the toasty dessert touched his taste buds, “Macy, this is delicious.”

“Why, thank you, Harry,” she said through giggles.

They joked as they consumed their pie and for a moment Harry completely forgot the awkwardness between them from the other day. That was something Macy was good at, making him forget the bad things and only focus on the more favorable result and right now that was her and for that, he would always be grateful.

If he was thankful for each bird to grace the sky, then his gratitude for Macy was so much more. That thankfulness, the emotion that stirs, is best told in music or dance, for there are not the words invented to translate upon a page.

“Thank you for this Macy,” he said more serious than he intended.

Her featured soften, “of course.”

He stood with her and walk to discard the now empty dish. After a while of standing in silence, side by side, Harry decided he needed to talk about what almost happened.

“About the other day,” he began and she turned slowly to look at him.

“Yes?” he could hear her voice caught in her throat, wondering the meaning behind it.

He didn’t know how to say it and the way she was looking at him made it no easier for him to form a coherent sentence. Again, his body moved on its own accord positioning himself in front of her, almost trapping her between him and the counter. Her eyes slowly closed as she took in a deep breath, waiting for him to say something, do something.

He took a minute to admire her curves of softness, she was the most beautiful woman he has ever met; easy to talk to and fun to be around. There’s beauty in being a good listener, someone who seeks to make connections and joy and see things from new perspectives.

She opened her eyes, looking at him through her thick lashes. She had safe eyes, perhaps that was the best way to say it, having had the beauty that made those billboard-princesses look as paper-thin as they were, she was robust and real. That was his girl, it was her before she was his and it was her all of her days.

“If I were to make receipts for every good thing you had ever given me, there wouldn’t be a tree left standing on earth or oil in the ground from which to make ink,” he spoke sincerely.

“Harry..” she trailed as he began to move more into her personal space.  
“Is that apple pie I smell,” the youngest Vera voice rang through the house.

Harry moved away, quickly making his way to the other side of the kitchen while Macy turned to start washing the dishes she had dirtied making the pie.

“You read my mind, I have been dying to have something sweet,” Maggie said now in the kitchen speaking to no one particular. “Hey Har, Mel needs you, she’s in the attic.”

He moved out of the kitchen giving Macy one more look before he exited and he caught her head snapping back from watching him leave. They needed to talk about this, what the hell were they doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's going to be a struggle trying to finish these because he don't deserve her at the moment, but then again my brain really hasn't processed that kiss...i don't know its just all too much, ya know


	8. Volunteer

“Tell me again why I agreed to do this?” asked Harry, struggling to fold the wrapping paper.

Macy laughed, “because you will bring joy into some poor child's life when they wake up to see a perfectly wrapped gift under their Christmas tree.”

“The way it's looking, I would bring more dread from my terrible gift wrapping skills, or the lack thereof.”

“Follow along with me,” Macy said softly as she began to wrap a new gift. “Place it in the middle, take this end and gently lay it on top of here.”

She guided him through wrapping the present with great difficulty, having to restart multiple times until the creases were up to par and the gift was completely covered.

“If you have to use more than four pieces of tape, you are doing something wrong,” Macy explained, as she watched Harry sweep his tongue over the bottom his lip in concentration.

Her eyes traveled down to his hand, watching them flex as he curled the gift wrapping paper around the toy box. A smile playing on her lips as he moved slowly, trying his best to make the present perfect. When he put the final piece of tape to seal the paper she looked back at him a huge smile dancing on his face at his accomplishment.   
_  
Such a dork  
_  
, she thought to herself.

“I did it Macy,” bubbled Harry as he excitedly held up the present.

“Maybe they have some that you can just stick in bags?” she joked raising her shoulders.

She could see him roll his eyes before he went back to admiring his handiwork.

“It looks great, better than the first two,” she offered, placing her now wrapped gift to the finished pile.

“How much longer is this?”

Her eyebrows raised as she shrugged, “honestly, I don’t even know.”

Christmas music poured into the speakers and she could hear Harry as he hummed along to the song. She could see Mel talking to a customer in the shop. Behind her, snow still covered the trees and benches outside from the snowstorm. City workers had been dispersed the day after to get the roads clear so the people of Seattle could return to their normal lives. Half of the city was still without power, but the electricians were working nonstop, they were just lucky to have the board working in the command center again.

She looked back at Harry, he was sporting his concentration face yet again as he worked on neatly wrapping the next gift.

“This by far is the best social event Maggie has planned,” Macy divulged to Harry.

“I would have to agree with you on that.”

As if they spoke her into existence, Maggie hopped to them, “how are my favorite two doing with their wrapping?”

“Well, Harry has just learned how to properly wrap a gift,” teased the eldest sister.

Harry shot her a look, it wasn’t an annoyed or offended expression, but something different. Something that sent a shiver down her spine, making her swallow hard and look away, attempting to hide the blush that was forming.

Maggie not paying them any attention as she scanned their finished piles, “okay it seems you only have two left Macy and Harry you have about ten.”

Failing at hiding her laugh, she watched Maggie give an apologetic look towards Harry before stalking off to a volunteer who called her name. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Harry’s smile turn into a frown wrapping his next gift.

“Hey, what’s up?”

He looked at her with sad eyes, “I’ll be stuck here all day by myself trying to finish these.”

“I could stay and help if you want?”

The way his eyes brightened at her suggestion made her heart soar, he nodded his head before giving a barely audible thanks, one that she almost missed from the thudding in her ears. Her eyes traveled to the gray streaks in his hair and she could feel the strong urge to run her fingers through it. Feeling awkward for staring so long, she shook her head and got moving to finish wrapping the last of her set of donated gifts.

“I would like to know who is going to be delivering these presents,” wondered Harry.

Macy shot him a knowing look, “leave it to Maggie, she has already volunteered us yet again.”

They laughed, knowing it was true, Maggie would wait until the last minute to spring it on them. Giving them little time to reject, it was her “perfect plan” that worked all the time. Maybe it had something to do with her expert puppy dog eyes, but whatever it was, Macy wouldn’t complain unless she was delivering the gifts without Harry by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, there was a great debate between myself and myself in the mirror about which Harry i wanted to write, gift wrapping or Santa. yes, i do regret not writing Santa!Harry now, but i guess this'll do for now. hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Ice Skating

Macy nursed a cup of hot chocolate on the bench as she watched her youngest sister and Harry skate around the lake. There was a light breeze coming in and she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. She eyed the tight grip Maggie had on Harry when an inconsiderate man skated past her, almost knocking her to the ground. She wished her powers were back,  _ he wouldn't even know what could've happened to him _ , she thought.

“You okay?” Mel's voice asked coming up on the side of her.

She nodded, “never been better, I'm so glad we came here today.”

“Yeah, we needed it, bad.”

Macy agreed, studying her sister's features. She noticed the small bags under her eyes from lack of sleep trying to restore their powers and her nose red from the cold weather.

“I’m sure he would have taught you if you asked,” Mel acknowledged, taking a sip from her cup of hot chocolate.

She turned to her, shocked, “I’m sorry?”

“Harry, if you had asked him to teach you how to skate he would have taught you. You know he’s such a big dork when it comes to teaching.”

“Yeah, he would have probably given me an hour lecture about the do’s and don’ts before we even made it out to the ice,” she laughed and Mel joining in with her.

“That’s very true.”

Macy stole a glance, or so she thought, at Mel who was currently sporting a huge smile. She admired her, her work ethic, her passion, the way she loved. Mel was the most inspiring person she had ever met, she was passionate about everything, but when it came to her place in the magical community she knew she belonged there. Her face scrunched at remembering her time as the source and even before that when she and Mel hadn’t agreed on something and it would turn disastrous. She regretted it, but in her defense, she was still reasonably new at this sister thing, well, bonding in general. Making up her mind, she was going to make sure she and Mel had more bonding time, she wanted to get to know her sister the way she was able to get to know Maggie, she wanted things to be different between them moving forward.

“Macy,” Mel called breaking her thought chain.

She laughed looking away, her eyes finding Harry on the frozen lake, “sorry, didn’t mean to stare.”

“That’s okay, what were you thinking about?”

“Us. How I want things to be different between the two of us.”

“I wouldn’t want anything else,” her sister responded, pulling Macy into a hug.

They turned back to watch Maggie and Harry move gracefully on the ice, laughing at her attempts to do a camel spin. Macy smiled, she always seemed to smile whenever Harry did; it rarely made an appearance and she was sure to relish in it whenever it did. Her eyes traveled the length of his body, taking in the way his knees bent slightly as he skated, his hands making gestures in the air to Maggie, the crinkle of his eyes as he happily explained something to her. She hadn’t noticed the way Mel watched her watch Harry until she heard a chuckle.

“What?” she asked, almost embarrassed at the fact she had most likely been caught checking Harry out.

“Nothing,” Mel smiled, sipping more of her drink. “Just realized something.”

Before she was able to ask what, she felt a pair of hands touch her knee and turned her attention to her sister and Harry who skated towards them. She was excitedly cheering about finally mastering her spin.

“That was awesome Mags, the professionals have nothing on you,” Mel concurred.

“And you, my sweet, sweet sister, are absolutely right,” she bragged, flipping her hair before moving to pull her into a cheery hug.

Macy saw Harry reach for his cup of hot chocolate, “I am 99 percent certain that is cold now.”

“Well Macy Vaughn, what you didn’t know about me: I am a huge fan of cold hot chocolate,” he lied, taking a sip of the beverage failing at hiding his displeased face.

“Yes, I’m sure it delicious,” she joked, rolling her eyes.

“Oh Harry, if you’re going to lie you have to get your face to agree,” Mel laughed.

Maggie jumped up, “come, guys, let’s get more, I need some hot liquids right about now.”

The four followed the youngest Vera to the concessions stand, waiting at the end of the line all smiling and laughing for no reason at all, but Macy was just happy she could finally endure moments like these with her family, finally happy that she hadn’t isolated herself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i start finals this week *pulls hair out* i truly thought hacy would pull through in the midseason finale, but oh well, right? anyways, if you would like to contribute to fluffcember, it is never too late and i would be forever grateful of more fluffy hacy during this stressful week *subtle wink wink*
> 
> https://heavilyimpliedstan.tumblr.com/post/189375944936


	10. Below Zero

Taking the night shift to watch the switchboard was never fun, no matter how they decided to pass time- reading a book, playing board or phone games, trying to crack the book of elders; whatever it may be was never as entertaining than a long chat with the adorably awkward, immortal British fellow for Macy.

Although sometimes those long chats just didn’t happen, Macy always adapted to the mood and she sat in a comfortable silence knowing he was there.

With Harry engrossed in his mobile phone, she sat silently at the table, book in hand and thoughts elsewhere. Her eyes lazily skimmed the first sentence for what felt like the millionth time, thoughts of Harry still flooding through her mind. His smile that rarely made an appearance, the way his brows furrowed in concentration and his designated look that he only gives to her. She tried to get a hold of her musing before they slipped out of hand and she started drooling over him while he was a few feet away.

“Buggar,” she heard him whisper.

“What is it?”

He began shaking his head, pointing towards his phone, “I can’t seem to win this game.

“Harry Greenwood is playing a game on his  _ mobile device _ , who would have thought,” she joked, emphasizing what he calls his phone.

Rising from her seat, she sauntered towards him a playful grin dancing on her face.

“Oh wow Harry, this game is too easy, what’s your score?” she asked, pulling the phone in her direction.

The warmth from his hands sent a wave of pleasure through her body. Trying not so hard to focus on that, she began to laugh at the score displayed in the corner of the phone.

“Negative 10?” her voice raised in surprise. “I didn’t even know it was possible to get anything below zero.”

Harry mocked her laugh, “yeah very funny, excuse me for not being a huge fan of these mobile games, I’m more-”

“Of a board game fellow, you know, old school,” she interrupted, mocking his accent.

The look he sent her caused her body to heat at a dangerous level, her awkward, nervous laugh making its appearance. Her eyes grew huge as she realized how close she was standing to him, internally screaming at herself to step back every bone in her body resisting her exigency. Through it all, her legs managed to move away, back to her seat, as she continued to mock Harry and his old age with the ever-growing technology.

“I still don’t understand how you are so unobservant when you have literally been around since the start of applied science.”

And he did something she never thought he would do, ever. He mocked her, like, literal mocked her verbatim in a comical voice.

She couldn’t hold in her laughter, “you are full of surprises tonight, huh?”

“I am full of surprises period,” he joked back.

Finding her discarded book yet again, she opened to the page she read a million times tonight already. The last thing she could see before turning her head was the white of Harry’s teeth catching the light as he smiled kindly at her. Hiding her blush behind her book, knowing she wasn’t going to get past that page, even if there weren’t going to be a discussion between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am, rightfully wearing my clown face because i really thought i was going to be able to update during the week: 🤡 but i am currently catching up on my stagnation 😭 here goes


	11. Pine Tree

Opening the door to the manor Harry was struck with a sharp, sweet, refreshing smell of a forest, _Christmas tree_ he instantly thought.

“Mags, you couldn’t wait just a little bit longer,” he heard Macy laugh on the side of him. Her laugh sweet, innocent as always.

Maggie’s voice rang out from the other room, “I tried to, but you guys were taking forever.” She appeared in the entrance-way holding two mugs, which he presumed was tea. “We did leave the rest of the decorations for you guys.”

He happily accepted the drink and followed her wavering hand towards the fully decorated Christmas tree.

“Beautiful isn't it?” the youngest Vera asked the pair, admiring her handiwork on the tree before slipping out.

The two stood in silence for a while before he noticed Maggie was missing from the scene. Leaning over he whispered to Macy, “I dressed the tree last year and it was some of the best work I have ever done, this year it’s just...meh.”

He heard her laugh, choke actually, on the tea that must have been sliding down her trachea from the gulp she had just taken.

“Oh, god I’m sorry,” he laughed patting her back.

“Are you saying you should have been an interior designer instead?” she managed in between laughs, clearing her throat.

His mouth opened to respond, but the words didn’t find there way out. Instead, he stared dumbfoundedly, admiring the way her lips curved into a smile and her shoulders shook as she laughed, and oh god that laugh, it was sweet, joyful and it reverberated throughout his entire body. Wanting nothing more at this moment than to pull her close to him, let his hands roam over her soft skin, his lips explore the interior of her mouth.

His name being called pulled him from his thoughts, and his embarrassingly, fixedly googling after her with wide-set eyes.

“I’m saying, it is something I could fall back on in the future,” he added quickly, smiling back at her.

He wondered if he made her a bit uncomfortable because her laugh was half-hearted before she turned and dismissed herself. _Oh, this is going to be a long night_ , he thought to himself as he went off to help her finish decorating the house.


	12. Holiday Lights

Anyone would think after the various all-nighters she pulled every other night Macy would be eager to get to bed. Well, most nights she was ready and in bed in about an hour after getting home, but tonight she tossed and turned until her body begged her to go back to vertical.

Acquiescently, her sock-clad feet lightly padded down the stairs in an attempt to find the kitchen. The lights lining the banister and leading towards the tree provided enough luminescence for Macy to find her way through the manor. Only having to turn on the lights in the kitchen, by instinct she begins running the sink water while grabbing the kettle. Her fingers fumbled with the knob on the stove as her other hand found the handle for the cupboard above.

She found herself propped against the counter, staring into the nothing of the backyard through the kitchen window. Letting her mind wander, she prompted herself to assess her life. A scientist, once supervisor in her lab, just accepted into her dream job- she was living, but at what cost? Everything she wanted was right in front of her and an instant, in a snap of a finger, a wave of the hand it was snatched away, she was snatched away.

Macy felt lost, was her new life just about saving witches and fighting demons? Her sisters had other things outside of their Charmed duties, Maggie had her manager job, which she was great at and Mel worked in Spellbound, a witch store, perfect for her. Then it was Harry, just like her, life all about protecting the magical community and shedding the world of the next vile demon.

This wasn’t bad, having a life devoted to protecting their fellow magical ‘neighbors’, it was just dull, boring, to say the least. Remembering a conversation she once had with Harry, he felt isolated, alone and to have nothing to look forward to other than demon hunting, she couldn’t imagine how he must have felt now. She was being selfish, while yes, her life took a drastic turn, but at least she didn’t find out the folks she once answered to stripped apart of her away. So, yeah, she could live with her boring life, but could Harry? All she wanted to do was make his loneliness go away, make her loneliness go away.

Being so engrossed in her inner thoughts about a certain well-groomed Brit, the screaming of the kettle nearly made her yelp terror and wake the house. As if the boisterous dish hadn’t knocked the life from her, the voice that suddenly sounded from behind her most certainly did. She turned, ready to attack whatever or whoever decided it would be a good idea to sneak behind her at this time of night.

“Oh, my god, Harry!” she cried, clutching her chest. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I think it goes without saying, I did not mean to startle you,” he apologized.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to her task of making tea, a blush forming on her face from the oddly placed mischievous smile on Harry’s face. She didn’t know why it made her flustered, maybe because she was just imagining seeing that same grin looking up at her.

“What are you even doing up?” her voice was low, a whisper to keep from mistakenly waking her sisters.

He shrugged making his way around the island next to her, “I couldn’t sleep and you as well, I see.”

“No, I couldn’t. Want some?” she asked, gesturing to her now full cup of tea.

“I would love some.”

She was surprised when he told her to go ahead and make it, he always complained about how she fixed it wrong, putting too much or too little of something in it. Her face waited in anticipation as he took his first sip, his face showing no expression as he swiped his tongue across the hood of his lip. Macy watched as he turned, looking at the figurines that sat across the table or the lights that brightened the tree, she couldn’t quite see where his eyes wandered with his back almost to her.

“So?” she challenged, wanting to know his thoughts on the tea she made.

“What is the phrase you all like to use? I have a lot on my mind. Or is it plate?”

She chuckled, “it’s both.”

“Well, yeah, with everything that’s going on with the command center, still dealing with the rise of the overlord, and you.”

“Me?” she asked, shock written well on her face. What had she done to become a burden on him? Was it possible that it was a good kind of burden? A tiny part of her wishing that was true, but the rational side was greater.

“I mean, all of you. With trying to get your powers restored and everything,” he stumbled on the words, sounding as if he made them up on the go.

“Right,” she offered, making her way into the family room.

Her body leaned against the wall as her eyes watched the holiday lights on the tree dance about. In the corner of her eye, she could see Harry make his way into the room with her, coming to stand only a few inches away, his body also being supported by the wall. She could see him watch her as she admired the tree her sisters set up the other day, her heart thumping in her ears under the watchful eye of Harry Greenwood.

“Maggie sure knows how to decorate an old, dead tree,” she giggled, trying to calm her nerves.

“It’s beautiful,” he added, but the delivery of his speech sent Macy to the edge. Her knees buckled a bit as she put the rest of weight on the upholding wall. She knew he meant nothing other than Maggie decorating the tree beautifully, but hey, a girl can dream that it was a subliminal message for her.


	13. Mistletoe

It came as no surprise to Harry when he walked into Safe Space Seattle and everything was dressed in soothing greens and radiant reds. Tinsels and bright lights lined the stairs, a towering tree stood alone in a corner, various sized boxes neatly wrapped underneath, no doubt empty on the inside. Smaller trees were placed in other parts of the building, different rooms, bright lights casting glows on the windows making everything that much more beautiful.

“Wow, these young visionaries sure knows how to go all out,” Macy whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his skin.

He shivered under her touch, “yeah, they sure do.”

“It’s like a winter wonderland in here.”

The pair walked to the stairs, watching everyone move around happily. Harry still hadn't had the slightest idea of what the people did there and he was sure he would probably never know.

“Hey you two,” Maggie sang, dancing into view.

Harry smiled down at her, already knowing the look she currently held on her face, it was her misbehaving look.

“What is it?” He heard Macy ask from the side of him.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed,” she started signaling around the room. “Everyone is kind of waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” his neck popping out at the question.

He followed her eyes as she pulled her head back looking at the ceiling, his eyes landing on the common, native mistletoe above. Instantly, his cheeks burned and he knew they were tinted red, he could feel his hands begin to sweat as his eyes lowered, locking with Macy’s.

“Go on now,” Maggie burst, pulling the pair from their moment.

“Now Maggie,” he called out, turning to see that she was already walking backwards towards her friends that stood in the corner.

Turning back to the eldest Charmed One, finding her eyes already on him. He gave a warm, nervous smile as he felt her hand connect with his shoulder. Suddenly he was speechless and he couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of something fluttering around in his stomach: he could feel soft kicks like his stomach was flipping over itself, like it’s about to twist up into a knot.

Blood rushed to his face, making him hotter than usual on a day this cold and he could feel the adrenaline kicking in as Macy’s face got closer to his. Her eyes fluttering closed when she was mere inches away and he could smell the floral scent of her body wash as she closed the space between them.

His eyes closed the minute her lips touched him, wanting to relish at this moment to be able to remember every detail from the music that played softly through the speakers to the feel of her soft lips. When she kissed his cheek he knew there was more to it, for Macy to get so intimate had to be a more pressing reason, especially if she had countless excuses to get out of this situation. Then he could hear her little giggle, barely audible, the most precious sound he could ever possibly hear as she drew back.

A sparkle in her eye as she smiled brightly at him and he wants nothing more than to pull her back and press his lips to hers, but instead, he smiled and thanked her.

_Why am I thanking her? Should I thank her? Does she think it’s weird that I’m thanking her?_ He immediately begins to beat himself up for his ridiculous response.

“You’re welcome,” she replied blushing harder than he thought was possible. “Come on, let’s go,” her voice was the softest it has ever been and he knew at that moment, he would do anything for her, no matter how drastic it may be because this was the woman he had fallen so deeply in love, so much that he couldn’t ignore his feelings anymore.

“Okay,” he replied, letting her pull him towards the command center.


	14. Long Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistency? why no, i have never heard of such a thing.

Macy was still reliving the events that conspired under the mistletoe very well into the next day. She had gone to bed with a huge grin taking resident in her features and awoke the next day, grin only getting wider. It was hard trying to keep her composure when she was alone, but it was a different story whenever he was in the room.

Dragging him down to command center after the incident was not that great of an idea, although, it seemed like it at the time. They sat in awkward silence, trying to sneak a look at the other without being too obvious. For her, time seemed to have gone slower than normal, frustrating her in the least.

Breakfast the next morning had been no different. She believed delaying her morning would help her avoid Harry, at least for a few hours, so, she slept in and took her precious time getting ready when she woke. That ridiculous grin never leaving her face even as she wrapped the necklace around her neck and clasped it together.

Walking downstairs, she took note of the silence, thinking everyone was currently removed from the house and occupying an area of Safe Space. Then she heard a dish clatter, praying, hoping it was just a dish that had previously been sitting in an awkward position while slowly, but surely falling.

She noticed the figure that stood with his back to her, turning to make a quiet escape. The floorboards had not agreed with her, making a noise that made the man in question turn to face her.

“Macy, good morning to you,” he said rather chipper.

“Morning Har,” replying sheepishly, she continued to walk into the kitchen heading towards the coffee.

She watched him pull her plate from the oven, no doubt staying warm under there. He looked happy, looked as if he hadn’t even remembered what happened yesterday. Suddenly, she begins to feel embarrassed, the kiss was just that, a friendly kiss on his cheek honoring the tradition of the mistletoe.

“How did you sleep?”

The question was simple, but to her, it sounded loaded, like a burden to be asked and answered. She began doing what she does best, overanalyzing his question, her brain screaming to answer while her lips pressed together tightly.

“That bad, huh?” he asked, pulling her away from her thoughts.

“What?”

“Sleep. Was it bad? Did you not get any?” she could hear the worry in his voice, the sound of a friend worrying about their friend's sleep schedule.

“No, no it was good. I slept very well.”

“Well, then what is bothering you, Macy?”

“I’m not sure I’m following you.” Her face twisting in confusion.

He looked down at his watch and shook his head, “we should probably leave.”

She nodded, placing her half-eaten plate in the fridge knowing she wasn’t going to eat it later and following Harry to the door. Arms covered by her coat, she began closing it, encasing the buttons. Moving on to conceal her hands with her gloves, she turned to face Harry as he stretched the long, navy scarf around his neck.

She froze.

She had seen it before, but her brain wasn’t registering where or when, just knowing that it brought some unholy memories to the forefront of her mind.

“Macy, you ready?” his voice again breaking into her thoughts.

That’s when she remembered, it had been wrapped around his darklighter’s neck before when he invaded one of her dreams. Promptly, she could feel his hands on her chest running down from her shoulder, his hot breath tickling her skin as he whispered upon it. She remembered wanting to pull that exact scarf, bringing the man that held Harry’s face closer to her, wanting to take that same scarf and use it to ties his hands to her headboard as she had her way with him. Her body heating instantly, recalling many other carnal dreams she once had about a certain whitelighter.

“Yeah, yeah let’s go,” she stuttered, shaking the contents from her mind as she stepped through the opened door held by Harry.

She heard the click of the door, indicating it had been closed as it was followed by the turning of his key. Not quite sure why they still locked the door to their invisible house, surely if it had been a demon they would simply kick it in regardless and if a mere mortal they had no chance of ever coming in contact with the house.

“Are you ready to tell me what is bothering you?” he said softly, signaling for her to start walking.

She smiled softly, “whatever do you mean?”

“It’s your tale,” he answered seriously. After seeing what must have been her confused face he continued, “yes you have a tell and you have been doing it since you walked into the kitchen.”

“What's the tell?” she asked, genuinely wanting to know.

“So you can stop doing it? I don’t think so,” he laughed.

After a few steps in silence, the cold forcing her hands deeper into her pockets she turned to face him, his eyes ahead and features seemingly blank.

“It’s nothing,” she lied. _How am I supposed to tell the man that became apart of my family, my best friend, that I have fallen in love with him and want to give things a go, damn the consequences that may come with it,_ she thought to herself.

“Are you sure?” his eyes softened and voice lowered, an authentic look of worry dancing with his nose.

“Yes Harry, I am positively sure I'm doing all right,” she said trying to laugh away his worry.

Successful. She held up her arm, offering it to Harry who looks confused for a bit before latching on to it. Unintended, she found her other arm coming to hold on to his wrist while her first-hand dung into the material of his jacket. Her mind searched for excuses as to why she was suddenly so comfortable with him, instead she laughed nervously trying to erase the embarrassment from her mind.

The walk to the Safe Space was fairly quiet, him never letting go of her arm, in which Macy was beyond happy. She found herself staring at the long scarf wrapped around his neck, even though Harry and his darker half looked the same, the scarf did no justice with the darklighter the way it did Harry and for that she was thankful. He was able to claim what was rightfully his, to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am currently rewriting ‘sick’ didn’t like how it turned out which means i’ll have to change the rest of the stories just so it can fit that one...which seems like a lot, so, we shall see later because now i am currently about to topple over onto my desk!


	15. Sick

“Maybe it wasn’t something that she ate, but something she had to drink?” her statement came out as a question as she filled the empty cup with fresh ice chips.

“It has to be because I would never intentionally poison any of you,” he quickly defended himself to Macy.

He heard her laugh as the last few chips fell into the cup, “intentionally, huh?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

Shaking his head, sometimes his mouth spoke without him registering the words first and it was times like these he truly regretted it. He had been unintentionally throwing himself under the bus the minute Maggie woke him from his sleep to inform him of the oldest Vera sister.

_ Mel had woken with a very upset stomach, rushing to the bathroom to relieve the contents that were making its way up. Maggie had been scared and asked him to heal her, but his powers were rendered useless and drained him from its attempt. _

“Harry, it’s okay, I was just joking she knows you wouldn’t hurt her on purpose,” avowed Macy, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before exiting the kitchen.

It had helped, but he still couldn’t accept he wasn’t the reason behind her getting sick. He recalled every step he made the other night while preparing dinner as he headed to Mel’s room with tea.

Standing in the doorway he watched as Mel dispensed a few ice chips into her mouth as Macy thumbed her finger from forehead to hair. He didn’t know when they had gotten so close, to the point of casual touching and hugging, he assumed it came from the works of his darklighter. Nevertheless, he was happy the sisters were finally warming up to the other, being more sisterly.

He noticed the worry that crossed Macy features as Mel began to cough again, sounding loose and wet like thick phlegm mucus was sliding up and down her throat with each violent expulsion of air. Understanding why it made her worry, it sounded dangerous, more than a simple case of food poisoning.

His thoughts quickly getting away from him as he wondered how she would react when her, their child would get sick. That shocked him, making him free an involuntary gasp.

“Harry,” Mel called to him sounding too chipper for her current state.

“I made tea, although it may be a bit too soon for such beverages,” he offered, setting the cup on her bedside table.

“Thanks, Har.”

He looked to Macy whose eyes darted from him back to Mel, wondering why she would take such actions. A small smile spoiling her mouth as she tried to bite it down. Making a mental note to ask her about it later, more like overanalyze it until he convinced himself it meant nothing and he was trying to place things that weren’t there.

“Try and get some sleep Mel, Harry will stay here in case you need anything,” explained Macy, leaning down to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

He remembered the feeling of those exact lips touching him, instantly burning the cheek she once placed them on, he would do anything to receive another.

“I’m going to head to Safe Space with Maggie,” she added.

Before Harry had a chance to form a rebuttal, Macy gave him a pointed look and left the room. He wasn’t going to put up much of a fight because there were some things he needed to discuss with the sick Charmed One regarding her older sister. So, in a way, it was working in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im taking that Mel and Macy semi bonding scene and running with it! y'all cannot an will not catch me lol


	16. Snow Angels

Dream of the two of them making snow angels with their child and Harry helping her up, finding it difficult when she had a huge belly.

The sound of laughter, bright and cheerful like sunflowers in a field, echoed throughout Macy. she opened her eyes at the sound and was faced with the sky, fresh snow falling onto her face, oddly not cold in the slightest. Giggles could be heard from either side of her before she turned to find Harry stood above her.

She latched onto his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her from the snow.

“Thank you,” she breathed, shaking the snow from her body still not understanding why she wasn’t cold.

“Always,” Harry promised.

Before she was able to turn around his hands launched around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her voice caught in her throat unable to speak, heart racing, thoughts lost incompetent to form coherent sentences. His smile sending a shiver down her spine, knees growing weaker as his forehead pressed against hers.

“Snow looks good on you,” his voice husky as he moved to close the distance between them.

A loud blast of laughter pulled Harry away, opening her eyes, that she doesn’t remember closing, she followed his gaze behind her. There, lying in the snow, arms and legs failing back and forth, a child with golden brown skin and widely beatific eyes bundled in layers of wool outerwear. The young girl jumped to her feet and ran to her side, grabbing hold of her hand.

“Mommy look what I made!”

“Mommy?” murmured Macy looking from the young child’s snow angel to the hand encased in hers.

Harry stepped forward, into view again, “it’s beautiful Milly.”

“Mommy, mommy tell me it’s beautiful just like me,” she squealed pointing to her snow angel.

The words sitting atop her tongue as if she uttered them a million times before, the words feeling uncommonly familiar. Her mouth burned to say the words to the young girl as she pulled her into a tight hug, but the shock of it all was greater and she just stood, frozen.

“Hey, are you okay?” Harry asked rubbing her shoulder. “Is it the baby?”

And suddenly she could feel the stretch on her middle, her hand falling on the swollen area in surprise. _Okay, what the hell is going on here_ , she asked herself.

Suddenly, Harry had the young child, who was her daughter, on his hip and pulling her hand in the direction of the manor.

“Watch for my snow angel,” she heard Maggie call from the doorway.

She needed to talk to her, immediately. She needed answers about what the hell was going on, why was there a baby in her and someone calling her mommy, most importantly, when did she get a wedding band?

Milly reached her arms out for Macy and without hesitation she pulled her in, tucking her into her side as the young girl rested her head on her shoulder. All feeling too familiar, but not remembering any of this.

 _It’s official, I'm going crazy_ , she said to herself.

Her eyes slowly opened, day turning to night, her coat being replaced by pajamas.

“Dreaming of a family with Harry? Yeah, I think that constitutes crazy,” she mumbled to herself turning over to find sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the general outline for these, in which, was a pretty bad idea because after day 10 i have no idea what i was talking about lol. so, the delayed chapters are me trying to understand my writing and thought process, but ig it's coming together


	17. Marshmallows

“Maggie what, what is all of this?” Macy stuttered watching Harry help Maggie haul bags into the kitchen.

She could hear the huff leave her younger sister as she dumped the bags on the counter, “we are having a Christmas party at Safe Space tomorrow and I was in charge of bringing treats.”

“Well, you sure seem like you have your work cut out for you.”

“I was actually hoping you could help, Harry?”

She laughed at the surprise written across Harry’s feature, knowing well enough that he was not going to turn her sister down.

“Okay, but you must follow me and do not try going rogue,” he accepted.

“You’re the best Har,” she yelped, hugging him.

Macy turned to leave, heading back to the attic to finish brewing potions for Mel, who was currently taking the night shift at the command center, where Maggie was supposed to be too.

“Hey, where are you going?” Maggie called out to her making her stop in her tracks.

She didn’t want to turn around, didn’t want to be faced with the puppy dog eyes Maggie was sure to have plastered on her face, didn’t want to be asked the question she hoped to avoid by leaving.

“Could you, maybe, help him?” she asked voice sounding closer. “Cause I am supposed to be with Mel watching the witchboard.”

Taking a deep breath, she too, wasn’t going to deny her sister- no matter how tired she was and how bad she wanted to finish Mel’s task then go to bed.

“Okay, but you have to finish these potions for Mel, you can take them with you.”

Maggie leaped into her arms, kissing her face, “thank you, thank you both, god, I love you guys.”

And with that she was gone, disappearing up the stairs.

“So, what exactly are we supposed to be making?” she asked, turning to Harry.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” shrugging, pulling items for their bags. “Maybe something Christmassy?”

“How about-”

“No, she asked me first that means I get to pick what we make.”

“I disagree, I’m a certified baker, so, I get to pick.”

He laughed, “baker? Certified? When did this happen?”

“When Dr. Macy Vaughn died,” the hurt in the words escaping and she could feel the sadness seep into her chest, seeing the pained expression on Harry’s face hadn’t helped either.

“Therefore, from here on out, I only answer to Chef Vaughn,” she tried to lighten the mood, winking.

“Okay, Chef, but I think I am still going to take over here,” he joked, catching the hint and not asking about it, yet.

She frowned a mixture of confusion and frustration, surely Maggie had known they would behave this way. Was this a game? A challenge? Rolling her eyes, she looked back to Harry as he continued to empty bags, a grin plaguing the features of his face. A part of her wanted to let him win from the smirk alone, but the other side wanted to be just as stubborn as he was.

“I have a proposition,” she doesn’t know how or why that sounded so seductive and it completely took her by surprise, causing her to stutter the next half of her statement. “We will challenge to see who gets to pick the desert.”

“Well, Chef Vaughn, I would gladly accept this challenge, seeing as I will win!” he said all too eager and confident.

She smiled, he was always so handsome when he gets like this, which was very rare, “great let’s get started!”

They nodded to each other and went to grab materials for their challenge until it dawned on them they don’t even know what the challenge was. Looking to the other, speaking concurrently.

“Okay, how about we…” she trailed off, tapping her finger against her chin looking towards the ceiling. “Seeing as there are a thousand bags of marshmallows, let’s each make a Christmas marshmallow treat for the hot chocolate.”

She looked back to Harry, he was staring intently, not even bothering to move a muscle and unexpectedly, she forgot how to breathe. “Harry?”

“That sounds like a swell idea, we shall retire to a corner here and begin,” his hands clasped together, he looked so happy about the idea, making her feel even more proud about it

They heard feet trample the stairs, knowing it was Maggie trying to rush out the house before they could call her and change their mind, “have fun you two, I know you’ll make something delicious!” and before they could respond the door was slamming closed, signaling her departure.

Macy shook her head, sneaking the bag of chocolate melts from the cabinet when Harry had already set up shop at the table, back to hers.

* * *

More time than either would like to admit had passed before they both called out they were finished. Macy could hear his chair push against the floor and not a second later he stood beside her, placing his tray next to hers on the counter.

“Wow,” they said in unison at the other's work.

“Harry these look amazing, what are they snowmen?” she asked leaning forward.

He nodded with so much glee it made her laugh, “thank you, so are yours…”

“Oh, they are dippers, hadn’t really thought about a name.”

“It’s lovely, but sadly, I am fairly certain I win.”

She mocked him, drawing a disapproval look from his eyes, “no, no, not so fast. I am going to send a picture to Mags and Mel and let them decide.”

“I thought you might say that,” he approved smug grin creeping onto his face.

Macy shook her head, pulling out her phone and quickly snapping a picture of each platter to send in the family group chat. Harry breathing softly over her shoulder waiting for the responses to roll in, making Macy shiver, thinking of different scenarios, which, involves him looking down on her.

_ Maggie: Those are totes cute!!! _

_ Mel: Cute _

_ Macy: But which do you like more? _

_ Maggie: Def the first!!! _

_ Maggie: The little snowmen are adorbs!! _

Harry cheered over Macy’s shoulder, bragging about how he knew she would like it.

“Yeah, but there is still Mel and I am one hundred pertain certain she will choose mine,” she grinned up not realizing just how close he was, thankful for the buzzing of the phone in her hand.

_ Mel: Candy Canes. _

It was Macy’s turn to boast about knowing her sister well enough.

“So, who wins?” he asked, slightly confused.

“Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea, huh?” she asked, sadly, pulling out the pout, knowing Harry couldn’t say no to it.

Through the corner of her eye, she could him trying to look everywhere beside her, the internal fight in his head intent on winning this round. She knew he knew what she was doing, she has done it so many times before when they both were being too stubborn to agree on something.

“Okay, how about this,” she heard him sigh in defeat, knowing she won. “We go with your dessert, but we also make more of my marshmallow snowmen.”

Her arms flew around his neck and she could feel him tense, only for a second, it going barely notice, before he wrapped his arm her, resting on her lower back.

“Thank you so much, Harry,” she pulled away, shaking her head from the thoughts that were trying to invade.

“Well, after all, you are the chef, right?”

“You are right about that, sir.”

And with that Macy was off examining the ingredients Maggie had brought home, thinking of a delightful Christmas dessert.

“Oh I got it,” she shouted, tapping the side of her head as if she was crazy for having to think about it too long. “A white forest meringue roulade and a millionaire’s ice cream bombe, although we’ll have to make another stop at the market.”

“I’m sorry what?”

Macy giggled, she found confused Harry the most adorable little being, “oh, come on, I’ll explain it to you.”

She wrote her list for Harry to run off to the market, making sure to inform him to call if he even has the slightest moment of being confused. And surprisingly, he hadn’t wasted time there, he made it in and out of the store within 10 minutes. She had a few of the preparations already prepared by the time he made it back home.

Knowing he orbed, but not wanting to start a fight, she made a mental note to ask him about it the next day.

Telling Harry her plans, they wasted no time jumping right into a routine to make the desserts. Giving him instructions on the roulade while she started the bombe, she liked cooking with him, it was relaxing, romantic if she dared say so herself. She cursed herself for being distracted too easily by the way he moved around the kitchen.

Agreeing that it wasn’t a good idea, but wanting to stay there with him longer, she said everything had to be cooked on low heat, for the “best results” in a way it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i have tried my hand at these dishes before. no, the meringue roulade is not good, but the bombe is quite delicious!
> 
> gonna come back and change the ending lol wrote this while sitting at my desk at work...


	18. Alt. Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be clear, in this universe, harry and abby never kissed and she is actually pretty dead. has been for quite some time now lol anyways, the story...

“I can never understand how you do it.”

Harry jumped, he hadn’t been expecting Macy to wake up for at least another hour. They stayed up late working on the desserts for the party. She mumbled something about never getting enough sleep nowadays before disappearing to her bedroom. He hadn’t complained once about how late it was, he was more than happy staying up later than necessary just to be with her.

“Good morning Macy, you are up early today,” he chuckled.

“Actually, I’m not,” she said looking confused. “It’s 11:30, Harry.”

His brows knitted together as he spun, chancing a look at the clock. And sure enough, it was almost noon and he has no idea where time could have gone.

“Forgive me, my mind must be elsewhere,” he apologized, already knowing exactly where, or whom he let his mind wander to.

She rolled her eyes, making her way towards him, “Harry, you have nothing to apologize for.”

“You’re right,” he nodded. “Oh, I haven’t put on the coffee yet.”

“That you do need to apologize for.”

“Sorry,” he offered just before she left the kitchen.

She turned, presenting him with one of her breathtaking smiles, “I was only kidding, Harry.”

Was it just him or was she saying his name a lot this morning? Not that he was complaining, he very much liked it, liked the way she uttered the words, soft and sweet, making his heart flutter. Her smile sending blood rushing to the lower half of his body and he was grateful she already exited.

“I’m going to get dressed, we have to take these treats to Maggie, like hours ago,” she yelled from the stairs.  
  


* * *

“Whoa, this is more than I expected,” exclaimed Maggie, walking over to help with the platters.

“Yeah, well, we kind of went a bit overboard,” Macy grunted.

“Sorry,” Harry apologized, not remotely meaning it.

“Sure you are,” Maggie noticed, playfully rolling her eyes. “But seriously guys, this is amazing, they will love this.”

They walked further into the building, common area empty except the few people who lounged around talking.

“Just this way,” Maggie directed them around the corner to a larger area.

Harry looked around at the many people crowded on couches that lined the walls and bodies sprawled atop blankets on the floor. The speakers blasting with voices from the people in the movie that played. The only light coming from the room the trio just exited from.

“What exactly do you people do here,” he asked, annoyed, accent thick.

He could see Macy attempt to stifle her laugh, looking as if she was losing with every second that passed until she was able to control it.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “just sit the stuff over here, Har and please keep quiet, it’s a movie marathon if you couldn't tell.”

As told, they sat the platters on the table nearest the door, unraveling the tops as quietly as possible. “Okay Maggie, we’re gonna go relieve Mel now.”

“Okay, cool!” she said calmly shrugging. “Oh take some hot cocoa.”

“Take Mel her breakfast, I’ll bring the cocoa,” Macy offered, smiling in his direction, but not looking at him.

He gathered her plate and left, trying to find the object that held Macy’s attention, but only finding stairs and the back of a few folks heads. Then quietly entering the command center to not startle Mel in case she was sleeping.

“Harry,” he heard her call from behind him. “Bathroom break.”

He handed her the plate and she thanked him while following down the stairs. They came to sit at the table and she began to inform him of the night they had when he heard Macy walk in.

“Just a sec,” he interrupted, nodding towards the eldest sister as she tried to juggle three cups and a plate.

Moving swiftly, he managed to help lighten the load, making it easier for her to walk.

“So, Mel, heard you and Maggie went to Paris last night,” chortled Macy once she joined her sister at the table.

“Yeah, I was just telling Harry about it, so…” she began, but Harry zoned out when he saw Macy reach for the marshmallow topper he made and placed it in her drink.

He smiled, trying not to make it obvious he was watching her as she twirled the little guy then removing him to pull one off the end.

“...the guy was huge,” he picked up listening to the story again, pulling the marshmallow treat she made from the plate.

Through his peripheral, he could see the smile Macy shot his way before turning her head back to her sister. If she was going to enjoy his, he would take delight in hers, which he had planned the moment he saw it on the plate she carried in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, i promise i am not this irresponsible and inconsistent, well maybe just a little, okay, okay you got me, but i am truly sorry for these gaps. You are all wonderful for sticking around and hearing me out. *winks*


	19. 19 Gingerbread

“We seriously need to come up with a better system,” Macy muttered to herself as she tried to remember spells from the book of shadows.

She had grown worried about Harry, he was supposed to be taking a quick bathroom break, but he has been gone for a few hours.  _ Maybe he took a quick nap _ , she thought to herself, feeling a little silly that she was even thinking about it, him. It was silly, she knew he was safe, she was just bored and missed his company. The past few weeks they grew closer, sharing more intimate moments than any time in the past.

Her mind wandered to the mistletoe incident, she recalled the way his stubble scratched at her lips, the heat radiating from him sending volts of pleasure straight through her.

The clinking of glass on the table pulled her from her thoughts, looking up she could feel her body heat from seeing the man who plagued her mind.

“What’s this?” she asked, examining the items on the plate.

He shrugged, clutching the laptop tighter to his chest, “gingerbread cookies.”

_ Was he nervous? _

“For me?” she asked, feeling equal parts nervous and excited.

The sweet spice of the treats filled her nostrils as she took a deep breath, it had been a while since her last time eating one of these things. She noticed he slowly nodded his head, looking at the ground.

_ Aw, he is nervous, but why? _

“And I also brought your portable computer,” he scoffed, knowing there was a joke coming while he placed the device on the table.

“Why?” she asked, sincerely confused.

His eyebrows shot, surprised she hadn’t made fun of him, “because you need to relax. You have been working yourself too hard, you and your sisters for that matter, ever since we arrived here. I think you just need to slow down and unwind, consume a nice treat and…”

“Binge some mindless tv,” they said in unison, Harry finally looking her way.

“Exactly,” he blushed?

She smiled, “that’s really sweet Harry, but these spells aren’t going to remember themselves.”

“They will,” he said, pushing the notepad to the side and replacing it with her laptop. He opened it and allowed her to unlock the device while he defended his cause, “you can’t remember anything if there are a thousand thoughts running wild up there. You need a breather, to help you remember better Macy.”

She smiled, this was the sweetest man she knew and she was proud to call him a friend, and maybe one day something more, if only he really knew that ‘thousand thoughts’.

“Well, come on, pull up a chair,” she said quickly, shaking her head before those thoughts took over, again.

“Pardon?”

“Well, I could use a hand with these gingerbread men,” she laughed.

And without further argument he was pulling a chair by her, making himself comfortable as he signaled for her to start the show.

She pulled a cookie from the plate as the intro played out, releasing an involuntary moan as she took her first bite. Her eyes darted towards him and she could feel a tingle at her core from the smug look taking over his face.

_ What is this man doing to me? _

The cookie was delicious, of course, but it is the best damn gingerbread man she has ever had just because it was made by Harry himself.

“Sorry,” she apologized, hiding her face from him.

She can hear him chuckled from behind her, “don’t be, I understand you can’t handle this deliciousness.”

It was the delivery of the sentence that made her freeze in place, had he just, flirted with her?

“Whatever do you mean?” she purred, softly, sitting back in her chair not chancing a look at him.

After a few seconds,she could hear him clearing his throat as he reached for him a cookie. He struggled to find words, she can hear his teeth clatter every time he closed his mouth.

“You know exactly what I mean,” he finally said

Smiling to herself, she took another bite of her gingerbread man and began to relax, just like Harry had advised. She’s happy here, for the first time since their “deaths”, he knew exactly what she needed and when she needed it and she loved that for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the original idea for this prompt lmao for some reason i couldn't find any motivation to write the other one and im sure you guys would have enjoyed it, sorry. hope this one is enjoyable, per usual it was a rush job lol


	20. Apricity

Harry was still coming down from his demon fighting adrenaline rush when a young man caught him before leaving. He was close to the door, making a quick escape from the center to home. It had been a long night, he and Macy blatantly flirted with one another and a demon attacked three witches and only one made it out alive.

Stepping through the portal he knew she was distraught, hurt that she wasn’t able to save those witches. He had asked, asked if she needed a hand, a shoulder to cry on, but she turned him down. It was hard for him to walk away, to leave her in such a state, but he knew she needed this time alone because when her sisters come around, especially Maggie, they’ll smother her with questions, wanting her to talk about her feelings.

But as he was listening to the young man explain the details about a fundraiser they were to have at safe space he heard her. Somewhere behind him, Macy Vaughn erupted in a fit of giggles, the sounds that he could tell apart from a million people laughing in a room at the same time.

The sounds flooded through his ears, drowning out the noise around him including the man in front of him. A laugh like hers was as rare as feeling the warmth from the sun in the winter, always inviting and loved by all. He turned his head, curious to see what she was laughing at. A huge grin on his face, no matter his mood she had always been able to make him feel better with just a chuckle, something she had no idea about.

His smile immediately faded as he watched Macy toss her head back, still in a fit of giggles. The problem? She was standing in front of another man, a well attractive male.

_ Had she sought out someone else to comfort her in her time of need? Had he done something to her? What did this man say that was so damn funny? _ His mind began to wonder of a million ‘what if’ scenarios, all ending with Macy falling in love with this guy, having children and living happily ever after.

The feeling in his stomach all too familiar, he remember feeling it during her complicated on again off again relationship with Galvin. He shook his head ridding the vile thoughts of the man who was making her laugh, but they continued to plague his mind.

His feet moved on their own accord, completely forgetting about the man he was conversing with. He willed himself to stop, don’t go embarrass himself, but was only able to do it when he was mere inches away from her.

He could hear the man say something else, but his anger and jealousy hadn’t allowed him to process the words. Then he touch her arm, his fingers coming to wrap around the same spot he had touched so many times, always soft and warm to the touch.

The anger, the jealousy, the resentment had all dissipated. The only feeling left was misery. His heart ached at the thought of Macy finding happiness in someone else, finding someone else to ease her pain, not being the one to bring her from her own state of distress.

She looked at him, an enormous smile and raised eyebrow. He wanted to, but couldn’t find the strength he needed to return the smile causing her face to fall too.

It was Macy’s turn to ignore the individual and focus her attention on him. The feeling in his chest grew tighter as if it had that little inkling of hope left that she felt the same as him. His pain was becoming unbearable and he needed to leave before ending up in a fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably.

Turning, he headed towards the doors, towards the manor that was concealed from mortals or anyone other than the four of them. He vaguely hears Macy call out to him before the door closes behind him.

As he rounded the corner he wondered if he may have overreacted, but he could feel a sharp pain in his chest and knew he hadn’t. In reality, he was protecting her from having to explain to her new friend what was wrong with him if he started to fall apart in front of her.

_ What was she doing to make him this way? How could anyone be this frustrated from being in love with an absolute goddess? _

“Maybe a nap will do,” he muttered to himself as he materialized inside the attic.


	21. “My car broke down.”

“My car broke down.” Macy heard a woman speak just outside the gate. “I just need to borrow you phone for a quick second, please.”

“Yes, of course,” she heard the thick accent that belongs to Harry.

She slid past the gate, hopefully unnoticed, and stood next to Harry offering the woman a smile. Her hand finding Harry’s elbow when the woman responded with a glare. He looked at her, smiling brightly before turning his attention back to the woman in need.

“I’ll just find somebody else,” she said with a nasty tone that made Harry flinch.

“What was that?” He asked more to himself.

Macy giggled, “I think she was flirting, sorry for interrupting, I had no idea until she glared at me.”

“It’s quite alright Macy,” he smiled, sadly.

In all honesty, she wasn’t sorry at all, knowing exactly what she was doing and feeling accomplished that she ran the woman away.

“Harry,” she asked, stopping on the side walk, making him stop too. “What happened yesterday, last night, you ran out of Safe Space and didn’t come home until late, then, you were missing at breakfast?”

He looked as if he had seen a ghost, which wasn’t unlikely for them, but still he looked frightened.  What was happening with him?

“It’s nothing,” he replied simply, starting back walking again.

She felt bad, was it something she had done? She said? She had no idea what it could have been, but all she knew was she needed to fix it, fix him.

“You have to tell me,” she argued, stepping in his path.

“Macy, it is hardly the time for this,” demanded Harry.

He glared at her, but she knew her glare at him was ten times worse.

“Its you, okay? Is that what you want to here,” he accused, stepping around her to finish his walk.

Macy instantly felt bad. She must’ve stood in that spot for a long time because when she turned around Harry was nowhere to be found. Her walk to safe space was quiet, thinking what she could have possibly done to anger him like this. But whatever it was, she was going to fix it for her sake, her sisters sake, and the magical community, but mainly for her.

* * *

“Harry you need to tell me what it is that I have done that got you so bent up out of shape,” she yelled as she walked into the command center.

“Right now!” She added coming face to face with the man in question.

“Whoa, what’s going on between you two,” Mel asked, seeing the two glare at each other, nostrils flaring.

Maggie pulled her arm, “Mel, I think that’s our cue.”

Once she heard the door close, she raised her eyebrows at Harry, suggesting he start talking.

He threw his hands up, “fine, let’s talk.” Then his features softened. “I’m sorry Macy, I’m sorry for how I reacted yesterday, sorry for what I said in the street today. It’s not your fault, it’s actually mine.”

“Harry, what?” She asked, confused by his sudden change.

He walked towards his favorite chair, taking a seat and she joined him, sitting on the arm rest, her thigh resting lightly on top of his.

“Listen Macy, I...” he trailed off, running his hands down his face.

She grabbed them and pulled them into her lap, holding them tight. “Whatever it is, you can talk to me.”

“Macy I...” he trailed off again.

“Oh, is it that bad?”

He shook his head violently, “no, no! Well, it depends on how you take the news.”

“What news?”

“That I have feelings for you,” his eyes darted away, room suddenly becoming too hot making his hands sweat in hers.

She jumped up, surprised, confused, elated? Hell, she had no idea what she was feeling. To find out her feelings weren’t one sided was amazing, but it also felt unreal.

“What?” She asked, breathless.

“Macy I’m sorry—“

“For having feelings for me or for telling me?”

“For telling you, of course,” he said firmly, standing up and pacing with her.

“Why?” She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, if they were happy or sad she didn’t know.

He shrugged, “because it’s clear that I have made you uncomfortable.”

“No, Harry, you didn’t,” she tried.

“Macy look at the way you jumped away, your reaction.”

She laughed, her hands finding his shoulders to stop him from pacing, “Harry I’m not uncomfortable, i promise, surprised? Hell yes, but not uncomfortable.”

Honestly, she didn’t know what to do next, she wanted to wrap her whole body around his and fall into the temptations that’ll surely come next.

“I do too,” her voice low, scared.

“I’m sorry?”

“I have feelings for you too Harry!” She practically shouted.

He jumped forward, reaching for her, his lips hovering over her own, but stopping just before they touched as if he realized something, “can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” she growled out.

His lips crashed into hers, pulling her closer to him. She could feel her lips move on their own, hear the moan that erupted from her throat,  _ this had to be a dream. _

An involuntary whimper left her mouth when he pulled away.

“Harry,” she managed.

“I think we should talk about this,” he chuckled, sitting her on the table before he took the chair.

“Macy, god, you have no idea how long I have been dreaming about that, it was just like I imagined and so much more,” he started, holding her hands in her lap. “These feelings, I’ve had them for so long, i can’t even reme- actually, yes I can, the night you ladies exorcised the harbinger. There was an inkling of attraction for you, of course, I thought you were, scratch that, think you are the most marvelous, sincere, honest woman I have ever met. Getting you out of my head was a challenge that I did not win, apparently, so, when you walked in that warehouse I just...”

“...you were so open, so vulnerable, so, beautiful. You are a strong willed woman and I love how independent you are. Macy, you are worthy of the greatest love this world has to offer, you deserve the best of the best and I know that’s not me, but if you are willing to give me a chance, I promise to do everything in my power to not disappoint you.” She could feel the hot tears rolling down her face as if it were a waterfall. “I don’t even want to think about what life would’ve been like it I hadn’t met you. Everyday I look at you and feel love and inspiration, leaving me breathless.

“You are a treasure, the most precious thing in my life, well, your sisters too of course. You are the sunshine of my day and moonlight of my night, cheesy I know,” she laughed, a little saliva falling.

“Harry, I don’t know what to say,” she cried, trying to cover her mouth but not wanting to let go of his hands.

He shook his head, leaning closer, “just say you’ll give me a chance to take you out, give me the chance to hold you while you sleep, give me the chance to try and love you the way you deserve to be loved.”

“Harry,” bawled Macy as she shook her head harshly.

He lifted up, kissing her, “oh Macy.”

And she sobbed in his shoulder as he comforted her, not able to control her tears, this overwhelming feeling too much, but more than accepted.

“Wait, so last night,” she asked, pulling herself together.

He blushed, turning his head, “I overreacted, I was a bit jealous you went to seek comfort from another fellow after I offered.”

“You didn’t overreact, Harry,” she said lifting his face. “Well, maybe just a little, but I get it, this morning, I knew what the lady was doing and I was jealous. I thought you were going to fall in that trap and I lose my chance with you,” she confessed.

They laughed at themselves, realizing how silly they acted. He grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers her warmth transferring to him as he laid his head in her lap. The softness of her pants mixed with the plush of her thighs made a comfortable pillow and he hadn’t slept last night. Her eyes still held tears, but she was beyond excited for what’s to come, playing in his hair while she began to imagine their future.


	22. Skiing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this here story needed some type of action. if the timeline seems wonky it's because it is lol so don't pay too much attention to that part. it may seem like this mission came from out the blue, but this was something Harry and Mel talked about when she was sick lol so, i still have to write that.

_ There were times Harry loved his position in the magical community, and times that he hated it.  _

_ Today is one of the days he very much hated it as he stood atop a wide slope on skis overlooking the ski lodge, in which he was staying. As he looked down his knuckles grew white from the tight grip he held with the ski poles, imagining himself falling down the slope, rather than sliding gracefully down. The last thing Harry Greenwood knew was skiing, he couldn't ski, he had never taken up the activity because it was as silly as skateboarding, no purpose he always thought, but now here he was, being expected to just ski down this mountain. _

_ "What are you waiting for?" called a voice to his left.  _

_ Collis Lyons, his target, was part of the head of a group that abducts people for pay. The Charmed Ones had gotten wind of a deal that had been brewing in Collis' gang that involved skiers. Harry used his alias, Alex Grate, because Collis had wanted the best skiers to undertake a very large operation and the cover of ‘Alex’ included being a very excellent skier. The sisters had just failed to make sure Harry could actually ski.  _

_ "I'm just, uh, admiring the view," Harry said, adjusting his ski goggles.  _

_ "Yes, it’s lovely, innit?" Collis said with a hint of annoyance in his tone "but let’s get down that mountain. We haven't got all day!" _

_ "Right, quite so," Harry said, trying to hide the look of fear on his face. He moved the skis so that the tips just met the drop below and prepared to push himself down the mountain.  _

_ Suddenly, the sound of a snowmobile coming towards them reached Harry's ears and then it came into view. It came to a stop beside them and a young woman climbed off of the vehicle.  _

_ "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Lyons, but Mr. Halla is in reception to see you," the young woman said with an apologetic tone. _

_ "Buggar, then duty calls, stopping us from skiing together, although, I will be seeing you around, so, another time?" Collis turned to Harry, reaching out his hand for a firm shake. _

_ "It is such a shame we weren’t able to ski today, but I do understand the urgent matters of business. Please, good day, Mr. Lyons" Harry said, throwing in a hint of disappointment to his tone.  _

_ Collis nodded, raising an eyebrow before he sat out to ski back to the main building. _

_ As soon as he and the snowmobile was out of sight, Harry let out a huge sigh of relief, turning his skis away from the ledge and began to slowly make his way down the hill the safe way, touching the coms, "I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you?" _

_ Macy's voice laughed in his ear "the great Harry Greenwood, scared to go down a slope? You know I had to record that, for science, of course"  _

_ "It's your fault, you know. For sending me out without any training on skis, why couldn't Mel, or even Maggie go?" Harry asked as she kept a careful watch on his slow progress.  _

_ "Because Mel is still recovering from being sick, Maggie already had an assignment in place for this mission, and you, have more knowledge of the target" Macy replied, smiling into her palm as she watched him carefully ski back to his room. _

_ "This cover is not going to keep up if they find out I can't ski you know," Harry said, shaking his head. _

_ "Well you better learn, and fast" was all Macy said in reply. _

* * *

Harry woke with a start, he wanted to get a little practice skiing before anyone else joined him on the hills. 

It didn't go well, as expected. 

Spending most of the morning going painfully slow and when he attempted going a bit faster he couldn’t seem to understand how to keep his balance. He just couldn't understand why people loved putting two sticks on their feet and going fast downhills, something else that hadn’t made sense to him.

The sun had just begun to rise when he decided he has had enough. He had spent most of the afternoon in the snow rather than on it and he was getting cold fast. He was just making his way back to his lodge when a voice called to him. 

"That was the worst skiing I've ever seen," she said, coming closer.

Harry turned to the owner of the voice, already knowing who it was, a smile gracing his face to greet her. 

"And I suppose you're an expert at it?" Harry answered, not really in the mood to discuss how crap he was, but knowing he needed to.

"Well, to you, yes I shall be considered one," Macy answered, throwing her hands up. "I didn't mean no offense anyway, Har I was simply going to offer my help, but clearly you don't need it.”

"Oh. Please, do forgive my rudeness, it's been quite a long morning and I've been attempting to practice" Harry said, toying with the poles.

She shook her head, waving her hands in signs that she understood.

"I don't suppose the offer of help is still there?" Harry asks.

Macy’s face broke into a wide grin, "not a problem, Harry. Of course, I will teach you!" 

And there was that infectious smile, "thank you, Macy"

“No problem, I’m just going to get dressed, okay?” she gushed, turning to run back.

He was waiting on a bench for his newfound instructor feeling nervous and not knowing why. Actually, he did. This was the first time he and Macy would be alone together since their kiss, he ended up finding too much comfort in Macy’s lap and falling asleep, which surprisingly, she allowed. Mel and Maggie barging in, waking him up to the news of the latest plot in the demon world, leading them to this ski resort, undercover, trying to stop an attack.

The nerves deflated, however, when Macy reappeared. She caught sight of him, smiling widely, making her way towards him.

"Hey, ready to get started?" she asks, pulling her scarf securely over her nose.

Harry nearly forgets in that moment, forgets they are in the middle of a mission and hadn’t established a relationship yet, but at that moment he wanted to pull her close, shielding her from the cold with a kiss. “No.”

"Good" she replies, completely ignoring his response.

Once they're all kitted up, Macy turns to Harry "now we're going to start with the basics, okay? Starting and stopping.”

"Okay,” he nods, and the lesson begins, following Macy’s step-by-step.

The first lesson wasn't so bad, there were a couple of hiccups at the start but pretty soon Harry feels like he's slightly getting a hang of skiing. She turned out to be a pretty good teacher, taking her time when he was struggling to understand something, careful to stay with him through every move.

"You did well today," Macy tells him as they walk back to the lodge "you will be like Marcel Hirscher in no time" 

Harry gives an involuntary snort "wasn't he a different kind of skier?"

But Macy shakes her head "hey, a skier is a skier, like the best one to walk this earth.”

"Really?" questioned Harry. 

Macy nods "in my opinion, no, but he was really good and the fans loved him." 

"How so?" Harry asks. 

"Well he won countless awards and medals, beating records and had a positive image in the face of the media, so it was kind of hard not to love him," Macy looks up at Harry "it was something I came to love during a hard phase in my life, my first year at boarding school was rough, but watching and learning to ski helped me through that, so, I’m actually the best skier to walk this earth." 

Harry paused, “how did I not see that coming?" 

"Don’t beat yourself up Harry, you do not hold the gift of prophecy or being less susceptible to these, what do you call them? “Humorless witticism" she mocked. "I'm aiming to complete one a day" 

"And I for one, think you should focus your energy on making something that is actually funny," grinned Harry, despite the glare she was giving him.

"Really?"

"You're welcome" he hummed, feeling warmth run through him at Macy's smile. 

The moment is broken, however, by them arriving at Harry's lodge. 

"So, another lesson later then?" Macy asks. 

"Yes!" 

"Of course," she smiles, before turning and walking away from the lodge. “Oh, Mel said she overheard some chatter at breakfast about a meeting taking place later on, doesn't know the time or location, she wants to get there early to bug it though. Maggie was able to gain access to Collis’ room without the guards this time, she captured pictures of some documents, don’t know if they are significant so I'm headed to look at them now.”

"Bye, Macy," Harry says softly when she turns around again.

“Harry,” she calls out to him, stopping him, “please, be careful.” and with that, she was off to do some research.

* * *

Harry missed eating his meals with his family, but for the sake of this mission, he needed to be within Collis’ circle during every meal. He was able to see the sisters during breaks in the day when he would go back to his room and they’d be waiting for him, he talked to Macy over the coms, but never about them because her sisters were listening on too. Mel leaves him little notes, mostly about newfound information with the mission and sometimes encouraging words, while Maggie would sneak in his room just before he was about to retire for the night with muffins and tea to go over the day's events.

"Okay, now it's just like I taught you, move with the skis, not against them, upon reaching the bottom turn sharply to stop" Macy is explaining, later that night, she stopped to offer more assistance when she saw him out practicing.

"Hey, we don't have to do this,” she assured him. “Although it is the smallest slope and I will be going down with you, I’ll be right beside you."

Harry nods "I know, Macy, just give me a minute" he moves away from the edge a bit and closes his eyes, he tries to tell himself that he is an immortal being on a high stakes mission, that he has been through far worse, but still he is afraid and that makes him angry.  _ It's a bunny slope for fuck's sake! _ He shouldn't be so afraid and certainly not in front of Macy. 

When he opens his eyes again, they are full of determination. "Okay, let's do this," Harry announces, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. 

"Are you sure, Harry?" inquired Macy. 

"Positive," Harry confirms and before he can change his mind he pushes himself down the slope. 

The speed came as a shock to him, but he was able to quickly adapt and soon he is going down the slope quite easily, enjoying it even. Once he reaches the bottom he swings sharply to the side to stop himself and waits for Macy. 

Once Macy has joined him he takes off his goggles and yells "I did it.”

He pulls her in, closing the distance between them, his lips meeting hers instantly heating his body. When he felt Macy’s hand tug his neck, trying to pull him even closer to her, he realized what he did. Being so caught up in self-victory, he kissed her without consent, but it just felt so right at the moment, like it was supposed to happen, supposed to be something he did, a routine that he knew all too well.

Macy's eyes are shining when he pulls back from her, "you did! Good job Harry, I had no doubt you couldn’t, at this speed you will be going down the bigger slopes in no time." 

"Macy," he starts, not sure why she hadn’t said anything about his intrusion. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just attack you like that, with lack of permission, of course.”

"Oh,” was all she managed, her smile slowly fading. “It’s fine, I guess, see you later.”

Why had he said that? What was he thinking? _ She was kissing you back for crying out loud, maybe she wanted it just as much as you, such an idiot and now she probably feels bad about doing it _ . He wanted to bang his head into a wall, but now was not the time, he had a mission to complete so he can talk with Macy about this, about them.

"So tell me, Mr. Grate. How long have you been skiing?" Collis' voice rang through Harry’s ears.

"Years," Harry answered, almost forgetting his alias. "My mother practically had me on skis, why?"

Harry had gone to change and met Collis in one of the local cafes, the sun setting on them as they sat outside, with the resort covered in a blanket of snow.

"Oh nothing, it's just the way you hesitated going down the slope the day we met, it had me wondering" Collis took a sip from his coffee, never looking away from Harry.

"What can I say? The view was marvelous," Harry says with a shrug, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Yes, but you have seemed almost relieved that you didn't have to ski down that slope" Collis press on "it wouldn't do for you to turn out to not be as good as you say you are. Our operation needs competent skiers, ones who have experience and If you haven't got that I will feel lied to and that won't end well, for you" Collis’ gaze bores into Harry's.

But Harry keeps his expression cool "I can assure you that my skiing skills are second to none, Mr. Lyons. I will not let you down when the time comes"

"Good" he replies, but his smile is deadly. 

"We have a bit of a situation," Macy’s voice said, coming through the coms later that night.

"I know" whispered Harry, the frustration evident in his tone. "Lyons is starting to see right through my disguise."

"Not only that, but his men have been following her," Maggie said, surprising Harry as she entered his room, late-night snack in hand.

"What?" At the news, Harry is on high alert "what's been happening?"

"I've been following the lodge monitors and it seems as if Macy has been being followed for some time now. Ever since you and she began talking, maybe that's why Lyons has been grilling you about your skiing, thinking he knows you're taking lessons. This is dangerous now, Harry,” it was Mel’s turn to come over the coms.

Harry sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face, "what do you want me to do?"

"Cut off all ties with me. Meaning no more lessons, we must keep our cover at all times, the only communication we can have is through these coms," declared Macy, the words going straight through Harry's heart.

Anytime Harry was to see Macy he couldn’t speak, not even a simple ‘hi’ as they crossed paths, she would barely look at him, walking in the opposite direction anytime she lays eyes on him. Every time she has to do this, it hurts, but he knows it has to be done.

Pretty soon, things come into full spring, Collis invites Harry out to go skiing, where he finally has a chance to put to use all that Macy taught him. They are skiing for a while, heading further away from the lodge, far into the mountains actually.

"What happened to your little friend?" Collis questioned

"Hmm?" Harry looks up, shrugging, "what friend?"

"The one you were spending so much time with" Collis mentioned, clearly not caring how he found such information. "You two seemed quite close."

The statement, as clear as day, all but confirms Collis had been keeping tabs on Harry and just gives a nonchalant shrug as if his heart hadn’t picked up a few paces. He casually looks around, they are far away from the lodge now, so far that all he can see is the white hills. 

"Her? I would hardly call her a friend. Just someone who wanted some tips. Thought I'd help out a bit," Harry lies.

"That’s funny because it looked the other way around to me," Collis expresses, faking his casual tone.

Harry takes a deep breath, checking his surroundings, "I’m sorry, did it look like I actually cared about what it looked like to you? I haven't seen her in awhile, that idiot stole from me". 

Collis laughed, cold and dead, "Just to show you really can't trust people nowadays"

Harry nods, agreeing, thinking the same about Collis, of course.

Collis continues "so this little friend? You don't mind if we use her as target practice, right?"

"What?" Harry tries not to turn to look at Collis too quickly, tries to keep his cool under the watchful eye of his enemy.

"Well, our operation involves moving fast, and having decided that we needed to practice it, I found your little friend the perfect scapegoat," Collis speaks as if it were obvious. "These mountains are very secluded, so, no one will see us regardless."

“And why do we need practice?" Harry quizzed, the adrenaline going through his veins, hearing a snowmobile approach, hoping it wasn’t Macy.

"So we are on top of our game when the time comes, Alex,” he grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing. "And look at this, here comes our target right now."

The snowmobile stops before them and a jacked guy gets down from it, wrestling Macy’s limp form from across the machine, shoving her at the feet of Harry and Collis.

Macy was bound and gagged, her hands behind her back. She is slowly coming to, her eyes rolling behind her lids as she tries to open them and staring widely at Harry when they are.

"No words or I'll fry you" the man spits at her, eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

"Oh come on!" Harry shouts, rolling his eyes as if he were bored. "She’s just an innocent woman, who isn’t putting up much of a fight anyway, so how is this target practice? This is not supposed to be happening, in and out, remember?”

"Alex Grate wasn't supposed to be a bloody alias," groused Collis, making Harry freeze in his tracks.

When Harry doesn't say anything, Collis takes the opportunity to continue, "you think I didn't know? I knew from the moment I got recommended you at the last minute, your history seemed sketchy and my suspicions were confirmed when I finally got to meet you. You are not as good as you think you are, you know, you walked right into my trap and now this young lady will die with you."

"And now, Gentlemen I take my leave, goodbye" and with that he and the man got on the snowmobile and drove off as his flock appeared from behind the trees, leaving them alone with Macy and Harry.

His army slowly made their way towards Harry and Macy, making quick work of her gag and bound hands, standing in front of her protectively and quickly murmuring, "you take left, I got right.”

Macy just gives a firm nod as she sees her sisters sneaking up behind the demon squad. And that's when all hell broke loose.

The attack happened almost in slow motion, the first of the demons comes forward and Harry instantly has his skiing pole out, quickly pressing the top and a blade appearing at the tip, in which, he instantly sticks into his nearest attacker. 

He really needed to thank Mel for these handy gadgets right about now.

Harry is a whirlwind during the battle, using all the manipulated tech Mel had provided, using the ski poles and sometimes his bare hands. All the while making sure Macy is okay, spotting her sisters and knowing she will be.

The sisters are fighting back to back, Mel sometimes using her newfound power to freeze the demons while Maggie hit them before they were able to break free, crushing them into thousands of ice chips. Macy sending fireballs, leaving the demons screaming as they burst into ashes on the snow.

The last demon stands before Harry, a small grin on his face. "Think this is over?" his voice is low, scary.

"It will be when I am finished with you" Harry spits back, there is blood on the corner of his lips and above his brow, but none of that seemed to matter now.

“That’s what-” the demon was about to start his evil monologue.

Macy discharged a ball of fire at him, “yeah, let’s put a pin it for now. Come on, we have to catch Collis.”

And with that, they sprinted off, back to the lodge looking for the demon in charge, but only finding Abigael. She was waiting for them in Collis’ room, a pile of ashes on the floor a few feet away.

“Oh, him?” she asked, pointing to the pile they were all staring at. “He was no longer useful to me, he completely botched the mission, but you guys, you guys were clever. I would have never known you were here, so sneaky and quiet. I’m actually quite impressed, knowing you four can’t help but cause a scene anywhere you go.”

“What do you want?” fumed Mel.

Abigael laughed, “well, you see, I needed these people for an upcoming convention, but since you all have ruined that I’ll just have to cancel, for now.”

Macy moved forward, ready to attack, but Harry held her back. Standing in front of the three sisters, “we will destroy you, you can bet on that Abigael.”

“Toodles,” she called as if the four people in the room were not ready to kill her, disappearing in the air with black smoke.

Mel let out a loud noise of frustration, “that bitch.”

“We are going to get her Mel, just remember, when we do, we take her minions down too,” Maggie assured.

Macy nodded, holding her sister’s elbow, “yeah, and scare the demon world so much that it’ll be eons before they try to reunite again.”

“Ladies,” Harry finally said after their moment was over, tossing the marble to make the portal appear in the room. “Shall we?”

“Ugh, I need a nice long bath,” Macy thought out loud, stepping in the command center.

“Same,” her sisters agreed.

“And a drink,” Mel added, hearing everyone agree again.

“We should get the drinks first,” piped Maggie, heading towards the door.

Macy was right behind her sisters, watching her feet as they practically carried themselves, too tired to give much effort.

“Macy,” Harry called out. “A word, please?”

“Of course, we’ll meet you guys up there.”

After the door closed, signaling their departure, Harry turned back to Macy an apologetic look gracing his features.

“You look bad, well, despite all the blood. What’s up?” she asked when he hadn’t said anything.

He grabbed her hand, “We have so much to talk about Macy, the kiss last night, earlier today? What does that mean for us?”

“How about we talk more about this over dinner?”

“Are you, Macy Vaughn, asking me on a date?” he couldn’t suppress his grin.

Macy looked disgusted, “oh god no, Harry. What would even make you think that?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just thought…” he trailed off, clearly too embarrassed.

His head hung low until he heard a stifled giggle, “you little-”

“It just gets easier each time,” she laughed, walking towards the door. “Come on, let’s get these drinks so you can get cleaned up.

He hadn’t hesitated following her, he would never, no matter where she was taking him he would willingly follow her. Her laugh, smile, her voice was like an IV pumping addictive drugs into his veins because he was addicted to one Macy Vaughn.

“So, Chef Vaughn, what shall be on the menu?” he joked, opening the door as she stepped through. God, even the floor didn’t deserve to be touched by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i have been struggling with time lol not knowing what the day is, but apparently it's the 29th and not 26th. anyways, i am going into overdrive to get the rest of these out before tomorrow.


	23. Present Shopping

There was no excuse as to why Macy waited until the last minute for Christmas shopping. She could have easily blamed her duties being bound to the command center or Maggie and her safe space events, but in all honesty, she was never really good at buying gifts. Maybe it was because it was hard to read people, hard to understand what they will like, not wanting to buy something that would be deemed worthless in a few days.

She never really had any practice with this task, the only person she would buy a Christmas gift for was her dad and that was because she had known him for years. She knew what he liked, despised, found enjoyable and boring, he was an open book to her.

Now, she had to buy something for people she hadn’t grown up with, whom she has yet to understand their desires just by a look or sound. She thought it would be best to let the gift idea come to her, but so much has been going on that she hadn’t had the chance to do some thinking, so, now here she is, walking around the store searching for something that screams, Mel or Maggie or Harry.

Her dad would be proud of her, proud that she finally branched out and let other people in. Holidays were hard after he passed, him being all she ever had in life and when he died it was just her. She stayed in her apartment by herself, trying to sleep the day away, not wanting to hear the excited cheers from the surrounding neighbors as they opened presents, as they enjoyed the company of their families.

The biggest gift she has received from her sisters and Harry was acceptance, they accepted her into their family, accepted all of her good and bad. They gave her a family and she wouldn’t trade that for the world.

She sighed in frustration, she didn’t want to be sad this Christmas, wanting to just enjoy her family’s company with tea and really bad jokes.

Her eyes skimmed the shelves and cases, but nothing popped out screaming anyone's name to her until she was just about to walk from the jewelry section. A gold bangle, shining under the fluorescent lights, imagine how it will look with natural light. ‘The future is female’ the jewelry read and Macy knew, this would be perfect for Mel.

Leaning against the counter as she waited for someone to assist her, a white mug caught her attention. It was fairly large in size, the handle was black, resembling a panda. There were words she couldn’t make out but knew they had to be a game-changer. Her mind instantly wandered to Harry,  _ would he think I was mocking him if I got that _ , but Harry loves his tea and that would be perfect.

“Which one would you like, ma’am,” an older lady asked, sliding behind the counter.

Her finger smashed into the glass, hovering over the piece of jewelry she had been eyeing, “this one please.”

“Ah lovely choice, this is a limited edition, the only one we carry.”

Macy frowned, thinking she wasn’t able to afford this fine piece of jewelry, she was beyond prepared to find a way to purchase it because  _ Mel deserves it _ , finance it, maybe? Fully surprised seeing the amount pop across the screen as the store clerk rang her up. A glance in the direction of her next destination she could see the back of someone observing the mug.

The clerk hadn’t moved fast enough, making Macy the more anxious to not even get the chance to look at the potential gift up close, but the person placed it back on its shelf, walking away shaking their head. She wondered if it was even worth it to check it out, the person’s reaction seemed like it would have been a waste of time.

Curiosity overtook her and she found herself heading towards the item anyways. Its form getting clear the closer she stepped. ‘I feel ya. -The empath’ it read. She chuckled to herself, she was always a sucker for dad jokes, so much so, she resorted to telling them herself. Someone had to, right?

She fought with herself, having to buy the mug for Maggie, knowing she also had to buy another gift, a real gift for her youngest sister. Maybe there is an empath detox, or maybe a trip to the spa? She thought to herself, walking into the next store.

It had taken five stores and two hours before Macy was about to give up on Maggie’s other gift and a present for Harry. She felt defeated, her feet were sore, her head began to throb from her tight ponytail or because she was hungry, she didn’t know.

There were so many fitting gifts she came across, but were shot down by her overthinking: a plush robe,  _ but will that say hurry and get in my bed? _ A new watch, it was something about Harry in a watch that did serious things to her,  _ but jewelry says more than a friend, but isn’t that what they are becoming? More than friends? _ Oh, a nice bottle of cologne, _ that says I don’t like the way you smell, here this will be better _ , but she wouldn’t dare change that about him. A new tea set, _ is that mocking him? Soon that’s all we’ll have in the cupboards. _

She was throwing out her white flag, it had been a long day and she was ready to claim defeat, ready to let Harry down. Her mind screamed one more store and she reluctantly gave in, walking into the store she was instantly hit with a smell flashback. Her body shivered as the thought of her alone, disappointed on Christmas day, crying away the hurt, the pain that the world seemed to be causing her.

“Anything you might need help with,” a friendly voice pulled her out of her mind, moments before she became an emotional wreck in a random store.

She nodded, clearing her throat, “yes, I'm looking for a gift.”

“Friend? Boyfriend? Fiance? Husband? Are you a mistress?” the man asked, walking Macy around the store.

“I’m sorry, what?” she choked out. “No, no he’s just a friend.”

The man turned, a knowing smile appearing on his face, “of course darling. So, what does he like?”

“Well, he loves to cook, if he is nowhere else he can be found in the kitchen, in his apron, clean as ever like he hasn’t even started cooking with the most adorable smile when he wants you to try a new recipe, he very much enjoys reading too, like he has a chair in the den dedicated as his ‘reading chair’ he likes to call it.” She has on a huge smile as she recalls every detail about Harry. “He sits there with his cup of tea, reading the paper or an old book, silent as if nothing in the world can pull him from it. Oh, he has taste in clothes, he wears these- used to wear these suits, so much layering but he was the cutest.

“He has these warm, inviting eyes that make you want to melt into him. His British accent makes you never want to stop hearing him speak, like he can talk about everything and nothing and you would still be drawn in. You would never hear the end of it if you tell one really bad joke, but he has a thousand. When he tells it, his face lights up so bright you would wonder if it could light the world if the sun ever stopped rising. He is the most compassionate man I have ever met, he would put his needs above yours in a heartbeat, bringing joy and laughter just when you thought everything was ruined and he can talk a cat off a ledge. A sure man of many talents,” she stopped herself, embarrassed she just ranted about him to a stranger.

The man hadn’t said a word, he just listened, intently, “sounds like a good friend.”

“Yeah he is,” she blushed, she knew what he was suggesting and shut it down before it went further. “Maybe a book?”

“Is that what you want to give him? Is that what you think he deserves?”

Macy thought for a minute, she honestly didn’t know what to get him, they were in this weird phase of their friendship/relationship? She tried to think about what he wants and for some reason, her brain kept screaming ‘you’.

She shrugged at the salesperson, “maybe a parka?”

And he repeated his questions, making Macy think long and hard, growing more frustrated that she couldn’t find what Harry would appreciate.

Her eyes fell on a box, it had a glass in the front with three lines ‘good day, bad day, what day?’ it read, making her chuckle a bit, behind it was a crystal jar with its dark-colored contents, knowing the bourbon has a maturity boot. She traced the edge of the box, remembering when they mistakenly drank the entire bottle he got in 2002 after the elders assassination. Images of Harry’s slender fingers wrapped around the glass as he sat with a loose tie and rolled sleeves made her blush more than what was necessary.

“Should I ring you up?” the man asked quietly.

Shaking the images from her head, “yes, please.”


	24. Bundled Up

Macy requested the night off, she said something about needing to self-care and demons having it coming. He had no idea what Maggie was talking about when she came in the command center muttering and quickly changing the subject before he even had the chance to ask.

Although Macy wasn’t there, Harry still enjoyed the company of Maggie Vera, he helped her make decorations for the fundraiser that was supposed to be happening soon. He found joy this time, remembering Macy explaining the children will be grateful for his hard work. When the night was over with no demon activity, he found himself walking back to the manor in the seemingly empty lot. Wanting to climb into his makeshift bed and finally catch up on much-needed sleep, after he made breakfast for the sisters, of course.

Upon finishing, knowing the sisters would be upset that he cooked when he should have gone straight to sleep, yeah he knows he has a bad way of taking care of himself, he hears a noise coming from the attic.

Without much hesitation, he pushed the door open, looking around for the source of the noise. His eyes landing on a pile of shiny curls, heart skipping a beat as he saw Macy sleeping in the exact spot he does, almost every night. Stepping closer, he could see the faint rise and fall of her chest just beyond her knees, curling under her chin. She was covered in a thick white knitted blanket and pink striped fuzzy socks, where one foot hung from under the cover.

He could hear the music coming from her laptop, he would recognize that theme song from anywhere, she had fallen asleep watching Heaven’s Vice.

Since she had taken his spot on the couch, he sat opposite her, grabbing a book from the shelf behind him. Already knowing he was going to barely get a word in before sleep came to take him too. As he opened the book he heard Macy take in a sharp intake of breath and he wondered what had she been dreaming about.

The sun started to rise, glowing through the small window, casting its light onto Macy’s face. Oh, what he would do for this view every single morning, her smiling eyes looking at him when she first wakes for the day.

As he stared at the page in the book, listening to her breathe, he felt as light as a feather. He always felt like he was floating on air whenever he was around Macy because she knew what he needed better than himself. She made him feel whole, important, made him feel loved, and that’s what he loved about her. He loved the way she encouraged him to be himself, kept him levelheaded, grounded when things got too hectic, loved the way she took care of him. The way her slender fingers carefully held his jaw or hand whenever she needed to patch him up. He loved the way she was always patient with him and her sisters. He adored the way her shoulders shake when she told one of her lame jokes or sprouted a bad pun and the giggle that followed was like music to his ears. If he had a choice to pick the last thing he could hear before he died would be, her soft voice and exciting laugh, and see her beautiful smile and shining eyes right before his own closed for the last time.

“Sorry, Harry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she yawned, stretching her arms and legs.

He smiled, her eyes were still halfway closed, “that’s quite all right, just catching up on some reading.”

“Oh yeah? The cover must be flipped around.”

The book was turned upside down,  _ how embarrassing _ , he could have sworn he read at least one sentence between that time he was thinking about her. When he looked back to her she was already standing, laptop closed and blanket still on the couch.

“I think something is stuck in my vent, it was freezing last night, although it was cold in here too, but a lot warmer than my room,” she informed him, walking towards the door.

“I could take a look at that for you,” he called out just before she crossed the threshold.

She shot a smile over her shoulder, and god if that didn’t leave him gasping for air. He was glad she was gone, how was he going to explain to her why he was holding his chest struggling to breathe at the moment. The only explanation: her beauty was immeasurable, but he didn’t want to sound too smitten.


	25. Recital

With Macy’s college roommate being a theater kid, she has seen her share of opening nights. She sat in the audience spellbound and euphoric at most and startled at how bad the performance in front of her was. Having gone to quiet singer-songwriter shows, rock concerts, and a few cabaret nights, she doesn’t think she has ever been so excited for a performance as she was now.

“Wow, you sure know how to cut,” chortled Macy as they walked past the decorations he helped Maggie with.

That morning, as they sat by the tree opening presents, he may have mentioned how good he has done with the decorations for tonight. And in all honesty, they did look good, like he took his sweet, precious time with each curve of the blades.

“Why thank you,” he smiled.

Mel came back into view from getting some punch, “guys, it’s starting, let’s go.”

They followed Mel to the reserved seats Maggie left for them, too bad she couldn’t watch the full show due to helping behind the stage.

The lights flickered and the silence grew over the room, her hand was itching to touch Harry’s, her side begging to lean more into him.

“Which one belongs to you?” a lady from beside her whispered.

She could feel Harry’s shoulder press against hers as he leaned closer to hear, “oh, no, uh, my sister is hosting this, so she invited us.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” she gave a warm smile before sitting back.

“Which one of these beauties belong to you?”

She followed the lady’s finger to the end of the stage where the kids start piling on, a young girl, bronze skin and hazel green eyes. Just like the one she saw in her dream. Her voice caught in her throat involuntary, as she blinked harshly. A hand could be felt on her arm and she looked over to see Mel and Harry mirroring worried looks.

“You okay Mace?” asked a concerned Mel.

She nodded, “yeah, yeah I just remember that girl from a dream I had, weird, right?”

“She’s beautiful,” Harry assured the woman who was equally confused and worried.

Taking a deep breath, Macy focused on the children ahead as they began to sing and prance about on the stage.

The children’s theme: Christmas on Broadway.

Macy had enjoyed every act, every short break of a child coming to play the flute or piano, dancing with ribbons, reading a poem. Her heart fluttered as the children beamed on the stage, the confidence the size of a skyscraper. Every child seemed to love every role they played, every song they sang, every joke they told. They were a hit, making everyone laugh with such sweetness, delighted by them with the missed choreography and all.

Her eyes watered as each student slowly walked across the stage, making her wish she did have a child up there that would make her stand, cheering loudly as they bowed.

“Amazing,” Mel shouts. “Amazing!”

Harry and Macy stood cheering next to Mel, as she whooped loudly at no child in particular, the pair leaned into each other, laughing, helplessly with joy.


	26. Eggnog (Coquito)

“I did it,” Mel shouted into the house, the door slamming behind her. “Guys, I finally did it!”

“Whoa, Whoa slow down Mel,” boomed Maggie, who was walking down the stairs.

Mel simply rolled her eyes and continued to the kitchen where she knew the rest of the house was.

Macy waved, “you did what exactly?”

“I did it!”

“Melanie Vera, you did not,” Harry gasped, leaving the two sisters confused.

She nodded, showing him the tablet.

“Would anyone of you like to share with the rest of the class?” Maggie asked impatiently.

Mel took a deep breath, gathering herself, “I have been trying to get the witchboard onto the tablet so we didn’t have to cover in shift anymore. It worked, look at it.”

“Oh, my god, Mel! You are seriously a lifesaver,” Macy exclaimed.

Maggie pulled her into the tightest of hugs, “I legit love you so much right now.”

The three of them stood around Mel watching the lights flicker on the tablet. Macy knew Mel was smart and this came little to no surprise to her. She was the one who was halfway done translating the book of elders, she’s the one with the most successful attempts at potions. And now she was the reason everyone could sleep in their own beds at night, well, besides Harry, he was still on the couch.

“I think this calls for some Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood famous coquito,” sang Maggie as she danced to the fridge.

“Mags, it’s the middle of the day,” a reasonable Macy started.

She shrugged, looking between the other two occupants who also shrugged. The pitcher was refilled from their festivities before they left for the fundraiser yesterday. They had only drunk half and were on the edge of buzzed, imagine drinking its entire contents.

“One glass,” Maggie rounded the counter as Macy nodded her head.

"What about the portal?" Macy asked as Maggie poured the drinks.

Mel shook her head, "one thing at a time and in the meantime Harry can orb, right?"

"That's correct," he smiled, taking the cup for Maggie.

After their third cup, the four of them moved to the family area to be more comfortable. Macy had long forgotten about the one cup, already giggling about a lame attempt at a joke Mel made. For some odd reason, she could smell Harry and he was across the room, sitting in a chair with his head tossed back in a fit of laughter.

Her eyes slowly scanned his neck, the smooth skin she had once gripped when he kissed her, the smooth skin she imagined running her tongue over countless times before. She could feel the warmth course through her body, heading straight to her core and she knew she had more than enough. Her cup sat on the table, attempting to throw her sisters off by telling another lame joke, which worked for about a few seconds before Maggie had leaned over and filled her cup to the brim, again.

_ Maybe if I drink half again, they’ll already be too out of it to think about my hesitation to drink. _

And before she knew it, she had drunk the entirety of her cup and had yet another refill that was almost gone. She wanted to add to the jokes her sisters were telling, but she feared she might say something she had meant to think instead, not that she was even supposed to be thinking about it.

She watched Harry from the corner of her eye, he was still laughing at something Mel said ten minutes ago. Then he looked at her, his eyes slowly, agonizing slow trailed her body, from her hair to the tip of her shoe. Licking his lips as he made his way down and Macy couldn’t help herself but melt into the couch. Body going limp at the mere thought of Harry right now.

Her eyes closed as she tried to get herself together, but she could feel sleep begin to pull her in.

“Macy,” Harry called, his breath ghosting her neck.

When she opened her eyes, it was just the two of them, candles glowing behind him and he was so close that they began to share the same breath.


	27. Day In

Now that Mel was successful in connecting the witchboard to their tablet, Macy found it useless to go to the command center for the whole day. She couldn’t help translate the book of elders and she could brew potions at home, so why go sit in a bunker all day?

Last night turned crazy after she woken from her dream before things got hot and heavy with their whitelighter. Her and her sisters danced around to no music until late as Harry lay slumped on the couch. Then she woke the next morning, lying across the table, with a killer headache. Before Maggie, the tolerant, had left she provided the other three with water and pills, how inconsiderate seeing she is what got them into this mess. Not having to go to safe space, Macy had gone to her bed for more sleep, to sleep off the hangover that plagued her.

So, as she sat in the bunker, later that evening, lightly stirring the potion brewing in front of her, she couldn't help but wonder why Harry was coming in later.

Humming a familiar tune, she poured the freshly made potion into one of the small bottles, not hearing the door open or closed behind her. Only registering the shuffling sounds of someone’s- no not someone, Harry’s feet slide across the floor.

“Macy,” he called out to her, sounding a ways away still.

She hummed, still focused on not spilling the potion on herself. “Yes?”

“I’ll let you finish.”

Growing worried from his statement, a million thoughts running rampant in her mind as she continues to keep her hands steady.  _ Had he come to his senses and realized this was all a mistake and he just noticed he wasn’t attracted to her?  _ He remained quiet as she filled the rest of the bottles not really helping her uneasiness one bit.  _ I just need to prepare myself for it, matter of fact, I’ll tell him before he tells me. Help lessen the blow to my heart. _

_ Harry, I know we said we’ll give this a try, but I’m just not ready for a relationship right now. I’m not ready for things to possibly go south between you and I, leaving Maggie and Mel choosing sides. You are a good friend and I think it should stay just that, a good friend.  _ With her mind made up and sentence finally ready, she turned towards Harry with a sad smile.

But what she saw completely surprised her, Harry stood above a plaid blanket looking a nervous wreck. On the blanket: two pillows in either corner, unlit candle in the middle, sandwich on a saucer, salad in a bowl next to it, two wine glasses with the bottle and small vase of peonies, her favorite flowers, sat on top a picnic basket in an unoccupied corner of the blanket.

“Harry,” she whispered, clear as day in shock, surprised.

“I know you’re the chef and everything, but you seemed so intent on getting here earlier that I hadn’t had the chance to ask you anything. I figured we could use this time, utilize our day in- night in with our first date, even though you had yet to set that day,” Harry rambled about, kneeling down to set flame to the candle. “You barely ate your dinner and I just figured that you might be hungry, didn’t make anything too extravagant, but I hope this is okay?”

The words were on the tip of her tongue, but for some reason they couldn’t find it’s way out. And her face must display something other than complete adoration because Harry began to stutter out a response.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry, I just thought...the other day when we, I am being completely inappropriate right now.”

“No, Harry, you’re being silly,” she laughed, stepping closer. “I just don’t know what to say, this is…”

She can hear him groan in frustration, “it’s too much.”

“No Harry, it’s actually perfect.”

“Really?”

She smiled brighter, “yes, it’s beautiful. I love it.”

With that he stepped closer, offering his hand in which she accepts to help her sit on the pillow, since there was no chair to push in for her. The fluttering in her stomach making her blush, she didn’t know why she was so nervous when they have shared countless meals before.

“We’re not going to drink this whole bottle tonight, I promise,” he joked, sitting the bottle back down.

Macy didn’t care much about the wine or this beautiful set up he created for her, she just wanted to move everything to the side and claim his lips on her own, but she was about to talk to him about taking things slow. More for her control than anything else.


	28. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

“Your hands are cold,” Macy giggled when she slipped her hand into Harry’s.

They had just had their first date night, eating sandwiches and crackers, talking all night while they watched the witchboard. She’d told him how she was scared, how she hadn’t want to mess up their relationship or friendship, how she didn’t want to ruin the bond between him and her sisters, but she wanted this, she wanted it so bad.

He told her how he felt the same, not wanting to ruin anything and he agreed to take things slow with her. Only really caring that “a woman like her would actually give him the time of day.

This was it, she was living. A fuzzy feeling warmed her heart, blushing when Harry turned his hand, interlocking their fingers.

She was diving into this thing head first, scared, but ready for whatever this road would throw her way.


	29. Fireplace

Marble surround, wooden surrounded, wide over-mantle of decorated figurines and family photos is the sun for the evening, casting long shadows over the rug. The flames curl and sway, flicking about, crackling as they burned the dry wood. Macy and Mel sat in front, warm, as they drank tea. In the quiet of the night, both sisters wandered downstairs from sleep, or the lack thereof.

“You know, if you date Harry you wouldn’t ruin things between us, right?” Mel asked Macy, breaking the rather comfortable silence between them.

“I’m sorry, what?” a super surprised Macy choked out.

She shot her a sad smile, “Mace, I see the way he looks at you, like you are the only woman in the world and I have yet to see him look at anyone else the way he looks at you. That man is a sad puppy deeply in love with my beautiful sister and I can see you feel the same, or at least a little. When he told me-”

“Told you what?” Macy looked up eagerly, when Mel stopped abruptly. “What did he tell you?”

“I really shouldn’t say.”

“Mel,” she gave her best older sister voice.

She bit her lip, thinking if it was really a good idea. Her mind was screaming to tell her, so she can speed their relationship up, but her heart pulled in the opposite direction, knowing she would want to hear it from the person themselves. Mel knew Macy was in love with Harry, she also knew it was hard for her to openly talk about her feelings, but her older sister had spent so many years closed off and alone that it was time for her to experience the love herself and Maggie couldn’t give.

“I’m sorry Mace, that is something that you should hear from him and not me, but listen, Harry is a good guy,” she laughed at the face Macy made. “Yes, I know, I know, I’m the last person you thought you would hear call this white male a good guy, but Macy he is and he has your best interest at heart. He knows what you been through, he was there throughout the whole ride with Galvin. Harry has experience first hand, the way his death left you, saw the pain that you went through during your time with him.” 

She chanced a look at her sister, she sat quiet, thinking, holding her cup of tea with both hands.

“Plus, he already knows I will cut his penis off if he hurts you, in any way,” she earned a laugh.

“Okay,” was all Macy responded with.

_ Okay she was going to give it a try? Okay she hears me but that’s it? Okay what? _

“Thanks Mel.”

“Of course,” she replied, pulling her sister into a side hug and they sat there, like that until they both fell asleep on the floor, being woken by an upset Maggie for not inviting them to their impromptu sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know y’all are probably like “ugh Macy and Mel again? What about Maggie?” it’s just i have been seriously deprived of these two so sorry lol well actually im not


	30. Window Shopping

Harry dragged his feet, walking around the mall with Maggie was a challenge he was not ready for. She had dragged him to yet another project she had to complete for safespace. When in reality, both her sisters turned her down and she was really looking for an outfit to the New Year's party.

“Maggie, this is ridiculous. First, you do not need new clothes when you have plenty of clothes at home and second, why do people celebrate an entire rotation around the sun? That is supposed to happen, you don’t celebrate a bunny for hopping when it’s what they were made to do,” he ranted, rolling his eyes as she led him into another store.

“Because Har, we made it and I think that is something that needs to be celebrated, especially knowing that so many other people haven’t made it to see this day. We celebrate for them.”

He sighed, that made sense and knowing that Maggie was the empath of the family she meant that on a deeper level than most would.

“Ugh, I can't find anything,” she groaned, marching out of the store.

As they turned the corner, ready to explore the other half of the mall, something shiny caught his eye. Doing a double take, Harry eyes landed on a ring. An engagement ring. He sighed, his mind immediately wandering to Macy, thinking of how the ring would look on her finger.

He thought about watching her finger flexed as she baked her favorite pie, how it would look when she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her clothes when she got nervous, how the ring would stick out as she gripped a pen to write, as she gripped his-

“Harry?”

“Maggie, where’d you go?” He asked as if he wasn’t the one who stopped without informing her.

She blinked, confused, “I think I found what I wanted to wear, would very much appreciate your opinion.”

“No.” He said simply after Maggie led him into the store and held up a really small, sequin, half of a shirt and shiny leather pants.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the register anyways.

“Maggie Vera, you will not wear this in the middle of the winter,” he argued following behind her.

“I bet you would like it if you know who wore it,” she responded matter of a fact.

“Pardon me? Who?” He asked, but already knowing exactly who she was mentioning.

He would very much liked to see her in a similar outfit, remembering her in the same pants for Maggie’s birthday, how she fit them perfectly. He wondered what she would wear tomorrow night, already knowing she would leave him speechless like countless times before.

Harry’s mind went back to the ring he saw earlier, thinking of the ways he would propose, how would one propose to someone as special as Macy Vaughn? Would she say yes? Would she want kids?

He wanted a lot, dying to see her ring on top of their kids hair as she smoothed it out.

_ Wow Harry, get it together, slow, remember slow she said _ .


	31. New Year’s Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we are at the end of the road, i would like to thank all you lovelies who stayed with me through the month of december, inconsistencies and all, thank you!

“It’s ridiculous that you insist on wearing this jacket with a sweater Har,” Maggie protested, rocking to the music.

He shrugged, raising his glass to her, “it’s called fashion and warmth.”

“Hey! This is very fashionable, very in style right now. It may not be the warmest of options, but I look good,” she shouted, tracing the side of her body with her hand to emphasize her point. “If I am under dressed, you must not have seen Macy yet.”

Harry visibly went pink, he was, in fact, able to get a real good look at the thin satin dress Macy hid behind her wrap trench coat. The stringy strap of her dress hung off her shoulders, showing the perfect line across her neck, it stopped just above her knees, hugging every curve in the right way. Then she turned to hand her coat over and he saw the most beautiful sight, the back of her dress, missing, showing the smooth skin he had longed to touch, stopping above her backside.

His pants grew tight and uncomfortable as he watched the sway in her hips when she walked away.

“Maggie, that is no excuse for these grisly leather pants and your, your…” he trailed off, not remembering the name of her so called shirt.

She rolled her eyes, “it’s a halter top, Harry. The sparkles are cute okay?”

They eyed each other for a while, “regardless Maggie you look nice, as always, however, I do wish you would have worn more cloth, it is very chilling out tonight.”

“You’re a good guy, Har,” she complimented before running off with her waving friends.

He smiled to himself as he took a sip of his champagne, thinking about Maggie’s words and remembering when Macy told him that and Mel in so many words. Getting a little hot from the heat radiating in the room, watching the sweaty bodies dance without rhythm around him, he tugged on his collar in an attempt to get air inside.

“You look a little hot,” Macy said, wiping a line of sweat from his forehead.

Harry’s smile brighten more at the touch, nodding as he took another sip from his flute trying to clear the knot in his throat. Macy had finally made her way over to him as she occupied the biggest smile, looking scrumptious as usual.

She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him to the opposite end of the building. With much maneuvering through the big crowd, Harry found himself being tugged through the familiar ‘roof access’ door. Macy not helping his overheating body at all as she leaned against the wall, sensuous smile matching her narrowed eyes.

“Mel and I came through here to jump off the roof,” he stuttered, clearing his throat.

She laughed,  _ so beautiful _ , “what?”

“When we set out to find a way to get you ladies powers back, we were sent on a test and Mel suggested we do this,” he responded, remembering the increase in his heart rate at the thought.

“And she couldn’t think of no other way?”

He shook his head, laughing, “apparently not.”

“We should go up there? Seems like getting away from those people weren’t enough, you’re sweating more now than in there.”

He reached for her hand, in which she grabbed happily beaming as he led her up the many flights of stairs. He heard her heels clack against the metal of the stairs as she silently hummed to the music that thumped through the walls until it could no longer be heard after the roof door had been closed.

Macy released his hand and sauntered to the ledge and he couldn’t take his eyes off the way her hips rocked with each step. The glow of the moon making the dress glisten and her skin shine all the brighter, then he realized she didn’t have a coat on this wintry night.

“Oh, thank you,” Macy purred, turning to face Harry after he put his jacket over her shoulders.

He bowed, “anything for you, milady.”

Rolling her eyes, she slapped his chest before turning back to stare at the city lights. There was little snow that littered the ground and she can see groups of people on the street, laughing, enjoying the night. When they suddenly disappeared inside, being called in for the countdown. A skyscraper in the distance, with dancing lights, displayed the time.

11:58:32 p.m.

“Did I mention how…” Harry trailed off, coming to stand on the side of her as she watched him. “Ravishing you look tonight?”

“Harry,” she breathed, her hands running up his chest to settle around his neck.

He gave a toothy smile, looking over to the building. 11:59:50 p.m. The group could be heard from inside the building as they began to countdown. Harry’s hand snaked around Macy’s waist as he pulled her against his chest, her eyes shined at the gesture as she relaxed her arms across his shoulders.

When the countdown reached three, he leaned closer, lips hovering those of Macy’s as she dissolved the rest of the space between them. Their cold lips meeting, instantly heating the others as the tip of her tongue ran across the line of his teeth. She was backed onto the ledge, his jacket falling over at the sudden movement of her being lifted onto the ledge, her legs wrapping around his waist for security as his lips trailed wet kisses down her jaw to nibble on the soft spot where her neck and shoulder met.

“Happy new year, Macy,” he whispered against her jaw as his hands gripped her thighs.

She moaned at the sudden pressure of teeth on her ear, “same to you, Harry.”

The low growl he released against her neck when she tugged his hair sent a shiver down her spine. Heat pooling at her core, moist from him, she needed him right now and damn taking things slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was definitely my favorite lol
> 
> happy new year guys, wishing you the best of luck and strength throughout this new decade, blessings and prosperity, as well, with much love 🖤


End file.
